Shut It Down
by RRsabi
Summary: "Put those fucking heels on and work it, girl. Let that mirror show you what you're doing. Put that fucking dress on and work it kind of vicious, like somebody's taking pictures...You would shut it down."
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! Yay! I'm sorry for being MIA for awhile, but I had a lot of school work to catch up on and regents, which I still haven't finished! **

**I promise I'm not abandoning my other fics, the next chapter for each of them is almost done with, and you will have them hopefully by the end of the next two weeks. **

**Okay, as most of you are aware of, I'm a really big Drake fan, and completely fall in love with all of his songs. My first Drake song based fanfic was **_**Take Care**_**, which is completed.**

**This new fanfic will be longer than **_**Take Care**_**, but shorter than my other fics none of the less.**

_**Based off the song: SHUT IT DOWN by Drake ft. The Dream**_

**Hope you all enjoy reading this!**

**I don't have a beta for this, so if there is any mistakes, please be nice and ignore them! ;P**

* * *

**AGES:**

**ELI: 27**

**DREW:27**

**ADAM: 26**

**BIANCA: 25**

**FIONA: 25**

**CLARE: 19**

* * *

**-SHUT IT DOWN-  
Chapter 1**

"_These girls ain't got nothing on you,__uhh, say baby I had to mention__,__that if you were a star you'd be the one I'm searching for.__ A__ll the girls they got attention,__but I just always feel like they're in need of something you got."_

* * *

**ELI's POV**

"Boss, as a token of our gratification of having you as our well…boss, we hired a few _entertainments_ for tonight."

I looked over to Drew's mischievous grin, and instantly knew what he was talking about.

Due to the business we work in, we barely had time for parties or any sort of outings, so when Drew and Adam, my two best friends as well as my partners in cri- business, threw me a surprise party, who was I to deny?

"Yea, they're from the finest club of the city, The Pole." Adam's voice piped in, locking the door as we entered my mansion.

The business we work in grants us enough money to have us living a high life, so to speak. The foyer was big and spacious having a black and gold theme aligning my walls. There were paintings of the finest art ever seen, and sculptures dating back to the Renaissance.

"I'm so glad we ended the Martin's enterprise, they were getting on my nerves." Drew murmured happily, leading us into the direction of the lounge rooms.

"Bro, we just finished work, can't we give it a rest for the night." Adam spoke, his voice teasing but stern.

"Yeah, I know, but all I'm saying is that Goldsworthy enterprise was and will always be on top. I mean we sell the finest illegal shits in town, how can we not be on top?"

"Bro, there is no point in arguing with you." Adam shook his head slightly with a grin on his face, his gaze fell on me, "And what's going on in the youngest mob boss's mind right now?"

We stopped in front of the lounge doors, and I could hear faint giggles from beyond. The shadows from underneath the door confirmed my early suspicion. I shrugged off my black blazer jacket, loosening the tie from my neck, and folded the sleeves from my white button down shirt to my elbows.

"Let's get this show on the road." I finally said, as Drew gripped the handle on the door, opening it to reveal a dim lit room.

There were three big chairs in the center of the room, each having a bottle of our branded vodka, Gold. I smirked; it contained ninety-five percent pure alcohol, unlike any legal brand, which only contained the highest percentage of seventy-five.

We walked further into the room, examining the other items.

There was a small stage set up, with a long sturdy pole connecting from the ceiling to the ground. An expensive big stereo system was right next to the stage, and the speakers were set up around the room. Mirrors aligned the walls, and there were a few candles lit to cast a dim glow.

The door in the corner of the room creaked open, a skinny, curly haired brunette slowly walked out. She had the lightest sway of her hips when she approached us, and a small smile. She was wearing a short satin robe, tied at her waist with a loose knot.

"Hello, boys." Her sultry voice greeted us. "Please, take a seat."

She ushered her hand at the center seats, and we slowly walked over and sat. Drew and Adam picked the corner seats, leaving me in the middle.

I looked down at my watch, wanting this to be over with already. It's not like I had anywhere to go, but I think I had more valuable things to do with my time, rather than sitting here and waiting for the show.

"My name is Bianca, and I'm the lead ecdysiast at The Pole. The other girls are in the back, Fiona and Clare. I must warn you though, Fiona and I are a bit more experienced than Clare, and she's new, this being her first time."

Great, Drew got us an inexperienced stripper? I'm the fucking greatest mob boss in the whole New York County, I deserve the best.

Drew seemed to sense my now tensed stature, and quickly spoke up, "I talked to your manager earlier and specifically asked and paid for the finest dancers he had."

"Oh, Clare is surprisingly one of the best dancers we have right now, she could practically put Fiona and I out of business."

I rolled my eyes, at her appreciation for her colleague. I picked up the large bottle of Gold and twisted the cap off, taking a long swing, "I'm ready."

Bianca nodded, turning her back to us, while walking over to a surround sound digital music player next to the stage. An unfamiliar beat played and Bianca proceeded on stage.

I looked half heartedly at the performance, not really caring. Once she was done, she picked up her clothes and left. The song changed and another tall curly haired brunette appeared, she gave us a dazzlingly white teethed smile and from the name written on her robe, she was the other experienced dancer, Fiona.

Both Bianca's and Fiona's bodies were amazing but there was nothing special to them that made me want them or to see more. I was getting tired of just sitting here, but I could tell that Adam and Drew were having fun, and they deserved it, after all the shit the three of us go through daily.

The song changed once more when Fiona exited to a familiar tune I recognized, Raindrops by Jeremih. The last girl, Clare, came out. She was shorter than the other two, and looked younger too, but there was something different about her.

Her hair was a light auburn color, cut off to her shoulders, and her blue eyes sparked interest in me. She sashayed over to the stage, her black heels clinking delicately. She untied the knot on her robbed hesitantly and threw it off the stage. I gripped the handle of my chair, perking up a bit.

She was beautiful, breathtakingly beautiful. She was curvier than the others but it looked so sexy on her. She was wearing a tight black corset with lace panties. Her skin looked so smooth and untouched almost heavenly.

Her hips moved with the music, and she closed her eyes gripping the pole, and proceeded in dancing on it. She managed to flip herself up side down, hooking her heeled ankles around the pole and began grinding her hips in the air.

I was left shocked, my eyes burning with passion. I took another swing of my vodka, feeling the intense burn go down my throat. I focused all my attention on the girl.

Her nimble fingers unhooked the back of her corset, and she threw it to where her robe was. She held her hands in front of her bare breast, and her face contorted as to whether to show herself or not. I guess she agreed to and raised her hands above her head, wining to the ground. I groaned, my eyes fluttering a little by being in her presence. The half naked girl, danced passionately on the stage, and when she hooked her fingers on the elastic of her panties, I halted up, "Stop."

The music cut off, and Clare looked on the brink of tears. Her posture dropped and she looked at me lost, asking what she did to make me stop her. Her blue eyes glistened in the dim lighting of the room, and she picked up the robe she dropped, hurriedly putting it on.

Bianca and Fiona came out from the back room, and rushed over to Clare.

"Is something wrong, sir?" Fiona asked me.

Adam looked at me, puzzled. I gave him and Drew a side glance, running my fingers through my hair. I licked my lips, locking my eyes with _Clare._

"I want the rest of you to leave, all except her."

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

* * *

**So, what do you think? Should I continue this? Yes? No? Bueno? No Bueno?**

**10 REVIEWS = NEXT CHAPTER**

**Other chapters will be twice as long.**

**If not then, I'll just either delete or something.**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and being ECLARE FANS :D**

**~RRsabi :-* xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two! Thank you so much for your reviews, you guys! I love and appreciate them all!**

* * *

**Shout-outs to:**

_**[NamilovesDegrassi98] **_**for being my first reviewer! (:  
**_**[luvcb1]**_** for loving this song as well as Drake! ;3  
**_**[JoBam329] **_**for welcoming me back to writing! :D  
**_**[The Cliffhanger Girl] **_** for being the first to answer my "buneo's" ;)**

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who favorite/alerted/read!**

**TWITTER: RRsabi**

**TUMBLR: rawrrachelrawr . tumblr . com**

_**Based off the song: SHUT IT DOWN by Drake ft. The Dream**_

**Hope you all enjoy reading this!**

**I don't have a beta for this, so if there are any mistakes, please be nice and ignore them! ;P**

* * *

**-SHUT IT DOWN-  
Chapter 2**

"_It's obvious you're pretty."_

* * *

**CLARE's POV**

Breathe, Clare. Inhale, Exhale, in-

_Raindrops, raindrops keep falling._

Oh, no, my cue. I checked myself in the mirror once more, grimacing at the revealing sexy clothes I was wearing. I didn't even know if it can be classified as clothing anymore! I had on a short, air tight corset, and sheer lace panties! I think I will be more covered with a piece of regular printing paper.

Why am I even doing this? I probably asked myself this question a thousand times already in the past half an hour, and the answer was always the same. You need the money, Clare, how else would you pay for tuition?

I remember the day I got my scholarship acceptance letter to St. Johns University, an elite college located in Queens, New York. I was so thrilled but once I finally got there I realized I had to pay for everything else, room and board, text books, and food.

Getting this job was a miracle, seeing how I was turned down from everyone, even McDonald's, due to my lack of skills.

I looked down at my crappy old laptop that I bought at a second hand discount store. A few of the keys were missing and what I assume was firstly white was now a dark brown color paint. I didn't have enough money to afford a new one, and at least this thing had Microsoft Word. I had a five-page paper due tomorrow for my Creative Writing class, and I just needed one more senten-

"Relax, Clare! You did great on your audition to The Pole, and we all know you would do great here. Just, uh, feel the music." Bianca said, coming up from behind me, placing her comforting hands on my tensed shoulders. "And put the homework away! Those men out there are worth billions and they are paying to see us! Don't be distracted with this right now."

The beginning of her pep talk gave me a bit of confidence, I was about to respond back to her but Fiona waltz in through the door, exclaiming, "Clare! They're ready for you!"

-hale, Exhale. Ready or not, here goes my dignity.

* * *

**ELI's POV**

"I want the rest of you to leave, all except her."

Clare's eyes widened and fright emitted from her features. I was accustomed to that look from many people I associate with.

Everyone else stayed frozen in place, staring at me with bewildered eyes. "Boss, are yo-

"Take the two girls, and leave, now." I growled out of frustration. Once I put out an order, I expect it to be followed, immediately.

They didn't need to be told the third time, so Adam and Drew both escorted Fiona and Bianca out of the room, locking the door behind them.

Clare's stance broke, and she fidgeted on her legs. She held her corset to her chest, and her robe was wrapped tightly around her.

I walked over to her, and I smirked when she gulped, as if terrified. Relax; I'm not going to do anything to you, at least, not yet.

I walked around her body, turning back on the stereo. She jumped when the high volume rhythmic sound erupted from the speakers, lowering her head, and glanced at me under her eye lashes.

Swaggering over to my chair, I sat down, picked up and placed the bottle to my lips, "Dance."

She look taken back that I spoke to her. I readily waited, my patience running thin when I saw she didn't move an inch.

The song started over again, and she raised her head to meet my gaze. I nodded to the stage, taking another swing of my Gold.

She climbed back onto the junction, dropping the robe and corset in the process. I studied her body and could faintly see small goose bumps aligning her arm, due to her nervousness.

She pressed her back onto the pole, slithering down the long metal in a seductive way. She slowly gyrated her ass onto the bar, pulling her hands into her hair in the process.

I watched her body sway and I continued drowning my drink. My eyes burned from not blinking, I didn't want to miss anything. I gripped the handle to my chair, wanting to just pull her down from the stage and ravish her small being. I bit my tongue back, trying everything not to be primal.

She looked so sexy up there, stirring her hips in a way I didn't know possible. I wanted to see more of her, touch her, grasp her tiny waist, and climb on top of her frail body, do things that I would even frown upon.

The clink of her shoes woke me from my deep desired thoughts, as she swung around the pole. I licked my lips when she began tugging down the waist band of her panties.

I could faintly see the outline of her pussy through the thin material and my throat dried a bit, anticipation of seeing her naked form was beginning to be too much.

In one swift movement, she was bare, naked and in true form. I've seen many women before, but there was something about her than made her essence different, a good, strange different.

She still obediently danced, mirroring the music. At some point during the dance she managed to close her eyes, but when they re-opened, locking with mine, I felt slightly frazzled.

How can she make me feel this way? This stripper that I only met no less than a half hour ago, causing me, the youngest mob boss ever, to feel things so foreign. What makes her so special?

The song ended, and she reached for her clothes, quickly, trying to dart out of the room.

"Come here."

My voice echoed loudly in the now quiet room. She jumped, almost like a flinch of fright, and slowly turned around to face me.

I cocked my eyebrow at her; she seemed to be in a cross between two roads.

"I-I shou-ld g-get dressed." Her voice was mouse like, sweet and young. She began to turn her heels once more, but I arose from the chair.

I took quick strides to her, and right when her hand grasped the changing room door, I pulled it away. The clothes she was holding dropped from her stunned hands to the floor, and I turned her around, pressing my body against her nude one, pushing her against the wall. My left hand held her wrist over her head, as my right trailed light over her bicep down to her palming her hip.

My face was so close to hers, and I could feel her shaky breath on my neck. I dipped my head lower so we were eye level, those blue dazzling orbs. Her breathing became ragged as she involuntarily pushed her chest against mine to breath. I smirked at her flushed cheeks and shaky fingers.

Her skin felt so soft and smooth, like it was untouched. She had to be touched before, she was a stripper and had a body of a goddess and especially with her pretty face of her had to have gotten attention.

I looked down at her body, feeling my obvious arousal start, becoming hard from just the slightest touch of her.

Her scent intoxicated my nostrils, a soft vanilla aroma. I wonder if she tasted as good as she smelt, well I would find out sooner or later.

My thumb brushed back and forth against her hip bone, as my long fingers tapped against her butt. I know she could feel my erection poking against her lower stomach, so I ground myself into her.

She gasped at me, whimpering softly. Her body struggled against mine and she turned her head to the side, her curls dangling in front of her face. I took this to my advantage and planted a kiss on the base of her neck.

Her body tensed against mine, all formed of struggle before became frozen as a reaction to my simple action.

Trailing more kisses up her neck, I reached below her jaw, nipping at it with anew hunger. I felt so primal with her, wanting just to break her down, make her tremble and beg for me.

My lips found hers and I kissed her hard. She didn't respond to my kisses, and tried to force her head away.

"P-please, stop." She quietly asked me once I detached my lips from hers. The hand that wasn't in my grasp, planted itself on my chest, barely making me budge.

"Why are you resisting me?" I asked, my voice rough, frustrated with her denying me. I wrapped my hand around her waist, and nuzzled my face in her neck, breathing in her sweet smell. My lips found her skin once more and I sucked on a spot below her ear.

"I-I n-never, I-mean, I-I, -can you please stop doing that!" Her voice was breathless and squeaked at the end.

My lips paused on her neck, and I lifted my head to look at her flushed face. Her eyebrows were scrunched together and her lips parted, breathless.

I took a small step away from her, my hands dropping to her hips. I studied her small body, her round breast and thin waist, her curved hips and slender thighs, she was a thing of beauty.

"You interest me." I informed her.

I sprawled my hand flat against her stomach, snaking it up to feel her erratic heartbeat from the valley in between her breast.

"You dance beautifully, I could watch you all day." She blushed under my compliment but shied her head away, "but I rather touch you all day."

She looked taken aback from my comment, "Excuse me, sir-

"Goldsworthy."

"Excuse me, _Goldsworthy_" she seethed, "Let me go." She wiggled her body, trying to break free from my grasp.

I was about to say something when the door opened and Bianca and Fiona strolled in.

"Oh, Clare!"

I stepped back from her, folding my arms over my chest, in obvious frustration against their interruption.

Clare looked relieved and hurried off to the changing room with the other two.

I walked with disdain to my seat, picking up the bottle and taking a long drink.

The changing room door opened again and Clare rushed out. She was fully clothed much to my dismay, but I could still see her naked bodacious body in my head. She tried to quickly to make it to the exit. I reached before she did, blocking her entrance and pulled her close to me.

I pressed another hard kiss against her mouth, my face lingered towards her ear and I whispered huskily, "I must-, no, I will see you again, _Clare._"

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

* * *

**I love all of your support for this story! I was surprised at the amount of feedback I got! Thank you so much for taking the time to review, it truly meant a lot to me, and I see that I still got the hang of writing after my lack of doing so lately with my other stories! **

**I have my regents on Tuesday and Wednesday so if I get enough reviews by tomorrow I might update at night time! If not I'm not really sure when I'll update back! ;)**

**40 REVIEWS = TOMMORROW UPDATE**

**35 REVIEWS = TUESDAY/WEDNESDAY UPDATE**

**I LOVE YOU PEOPLE! **

**Thank you for reading, reviewing and you should all eat coffee ice cream!**

**~RRsabi :-* xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three! Ah, so I am officially going to fail my Biology regents because of you people. Spent the majority of the day writing this and didn't study at all! :')**

* * *

**Shout-outs to:**

**[eclarefan54] Your review made me so proud of this story :') Oh, and you were the 40****th**** reviwer! Thank you!**

**[Mrsbrownluvdegrassi] I swear your review made my day! Aw, my number one fan! I wanted to print your review out and paste on my room wall, but then stopped myself because that would have been creepy! :P**

**[Eclaremanic] I wasn't sure how people were going to react with and Aggressive Eli and Innocent Clare so knowing that you love it makes it worth more writing this.**

**[king .and .queen] Surely you would not die on my account because, low and behold an update! Ass Eli will make appearances but he does have his mushy moments, and I promise he won't die.**

**[Munroloverx1] Yes Queens all day! *heart* I must represent where I'm from somehow :P**

**[The Cliffhanger Girl] "Regents blow whales." *claps* I've been saying this to my textbooks for the past hour :P**

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who favorite/alerted/read!**

**TWITTER: RRsabi**

**TUMBLR: rawrrachelrawr . tumblr . com**

_**Based off the song: SHUT IT DOWN by Drake ft. The Dream**_

**Hope you all enjoy reading this!**

**I don't have a beta for this, so if there are any mistakes, please be nice and ignore them! ;P**

* * *

**-SHUT IT DOWN-  
Chapter 3**

_"Heard that you're a student working weekends in the city."_

* * *

**ELI's POV**

I grumpily sat at my desk, flipping through my paperwork. Just a bunch of nonsense written about who paid for Gold, when they received it, feedback, and documents of their loyal signed contract, to only but from me, the creator and supplier. Boring. It was too early for this shit.

I was talking on the phone, arguing with a potential customer.

"Five grand or nothing." I spoke in a lethal way.

I knew they couldn't resist my Gold, after all one sip and your fully addicted.

"That's pretty expensive for just one bottle! Couldn't we negoti-

"You know you can't get it anywhere else." I spoke proudly, neatly staking the small mountain of paper into a single pile.

The person on the other line grunted, "Fine, ship twenty-five to Fitzgerald."

Adam knocked once on my closed office door, before turning the knob and bounding in. I didn't expect any less from him, he's not one to think twice about opening a door, trust me from experience.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Fitzy."

"It's Fitz_ger-_

I hung up the phone, placing it back onto my desk. Looking up at my best friend, I saw he was holding some bulky cheap rectangle in his hand.

"What do you got for me, Adam?"

"Well, looks like one of the girls from last night left their uh- laptop, Boss." He placed the ugly brown junk on my desk, leaving the room after.

I stared at the piece of technology, wondering who on earth this would belong to. Adam mentioned girls, so it must have been either what's-her-face number one, what's-her-face number two, or Clare.

Ah, Clare. How I had very, _very_ erotic dream about her last night.

_Clare laid bare on my bed, her hands fisting the silk sheets and her eyes tightly shut. Her breast were two swelled mounds, perky and pleading to be touched, squeezed, licked, sucked, anything. Her legs were parted given me an excellent view of a well glistening slit. Oh, how I wish to just jam my fingers or dick her, hear her scream my name in ecstasy. I crawled towards her on the bed, predator like. Her panting gotten harsher and her back arched clean off of the mattress. It was like she was getting off by just being near me. Oh, God, that was hot. I lightly ghosted over her, my hands on the side of her head. Leaning down, I placed a soft kiss on her lips, making her body tremble beneath me. Her exuberating blue eyes opened, darkening with a lust I never knew existed and moaned my name, "Eli..."_

You can blame my stupid fucking alarm clock for waking me up. You would think that since I fucking own my business I can go and come anytime I please, but no, I still had to wake up six-thirty every single day, to do what? Threaten my competition on a daily basis, argue with my clients, and confirm paper transactions. Oh, yeah, I'm living the fucking dream life.

I snapped back to reality, opening the piece of brown metal on my desk. The hinges cracked a little, and most of the keys were still there.

Turning on the power, the dingy yellow screen opened up to a word document, written by _Clare Edwards._ Hm, Edwards, it had a nice ring to it.

I skimmed over the document, astonished at her amazing writing skills. Looking back at her name, I realized this was a school assignment, due today.

She's in school? St. Johns University to be exact. No wonder she looked so young. Hopefully she's not too young because then that would make me a pedophile, and I might be a lot of things, but pedophile is not one.

I reread the essay back, fixing a few kinks. The ending didn't seem to be done, so I added my own, typing away furiously. I guess taking writing classes during my college years paid off, I sure as hell am very successful after all the business classes I took.

I wonder why she would use this piece of junk. Clare shouldn't be using anything remotely this inexpensive.

I pulled out my own laptop, a limited edition Sony Vaio, comparing it to her non-branded laptop.

I scratched the back of my head, feeling the cool metal of my rings that were on my fingers.

Bingo! I'll get her a new laptop. She obviously is in dire need of one, and it will give me an excuse to see her again. It's not like I needed an excuse before, as a matter of fact I was going to stop by The Pole tonight to see her dance again.

I still remember, clear as day the sway and sensual movements of her hips, and how she looked so fucking sexy dancing on the stage in my dim lit room, for me.

I hit the intercom button on my phone, "Adam, if any one calls, tell them I'm out."

Collecting Clare's laptop, I picked up my keys and stuffed wallet, exiting my mansion.

* * *

**X**

* * *

I parked my sleek black car in the university parking lot. I grabbed the box that was laying in the dark grey passenger seat, and shuffled out of the car.

After asking administrations for Clare's class I hunted it down with ease. Luckily for me class was almost over so I just waited.

The bell rang and class was dismissed. I was still waiting on Clare to exit; simply smirking at a group of overly tan, loose looking girls who sent me flirty smiles. Oh how I missed college years. Note the sarcasm.

Clare bounded out of the room with a gloom expression on her face, her hair was frazzled and her eyes dull. She was wearing a loose tee shirt that accidently slipped off of one side, exposing her shoulder, and some grey sweatpants. I was transfixed by the exposed skin, that I almost forgot what I came here for.

Kicking my leg off of the wall, I steadily walked towards her. She was about to walk into the crowded hallway when I grasped her wrist, turning her to me. Her body went frigid and she let out an audible gasp.

"W-What are y-you doing here?" she shakily asked, eyeing me.

She was nervous, good.

"I came here to give you this." I lifted up the bag for emphasis, shoving it towards her, "Open it."

She wearily looked at the box then at my face, sighing she opened the box. Her eyes widened looking at the new Sony Vaio laptop I got her. It was blue, matching her eyes, and it was custom made, engraved with the word, 'Raindrops' on the cover. I thought it was fitting, since that's how I remember her, with that one song playing in the background.

"You left your laptop at my place last night, and to repay you for the _extra_ dance you gave me, I bought you a new one."

She traced the smooth cover, her mouth gaping in awe. "You really didn't have to do this, I mean it probably cost a for-

"Nonsense it is a gift and you must accept it." I egged on.

She gave me a small smile, "Thank you."

I took out the folded piece of paper that was in my back pocket, trying to straighten it, "Here's your assignment that was on the old laptop, I thought you might want it."

She nearly dropped the laptop, shrieking a quick thank you before rushing back into the classroom with the paper. I looked at her quizzically as she talked to her balding professor, handing him the paper.

"What was that about?" I asked in a bored tone, not really like being in college again. I'm too old for this shit, I said in amusement in my head, seeing how I was only twenty-seven.

"That assignment was worth more than half of my grade. Thank you so much, I really can't afford to fail this class. Really, with the laptop and the paper, I don't know when I'll be able to pay you back but I will, it might not be soo-

"Clare stop babbling, it's quite a nuisance."

She shut up quickly, good girl. She looked quite put down by my comment, but really what did she expect of me, to be all soft and kind all of a sudden, this is who I am.

I touched her bare shoulder, running my thumb back and forth against her collar bone. "Are you working tonight?"

She looked up at the passing students that rounded the hallways, before meekly nodding.

"Good, I'll be there."

* * *

**CLARE's POV**

I breathed out a sigh, glossing my lips with my clear lip gloss for the umpteenth time. I checked over my outfit, another revealing one I might add; a simple black button down shirt that reached my thighs and lacy garments underneath.

My auburn hair was straightened so it reached half way to my back and tied up into a high ponytail.

"GENTLEMEN WELCOME, THE ONE AND ONLY, CRYSTAL CLARE. SHE'S NEW SO LET'S ALL GIVE HER A WARM WELCOMING."

I walked out to the stage, the bright fluorescent light blinding me. The men in the audience clapped and wolf-whistled, cheering me on to begin dancing.

I was scared to look at their faces, not wanting to see Mr. Goldsworthy out there. The way he corners me and touches me makes me react in a way I'm ashamed of. I want to slap him and run away but melt into his strong body all at the same time. Is that normal?

Some random song came up, and I tried my best to be sexy when I walked to the pole. I grasped it, beginning my dance.

I'm sure my ten year old self is proud of me right now, stripping for money.

I walked to the edges of the stage, beginning to unbutton my shirt. The crowd went wild and threw cash at me.

My body danced to the blaring music, a catchy rhythm that everyone seemed to love.

I unhooked my bra and flung it back stage and then started to pelvis thrust the pole. Yup, that sure did it, more money flew towards me.

I shimmed out of my panties, swaying my hips.

That was the last article of clothing; I just wanted to leave already. I felt like crying. So many people seeing my body, I never even let my past boyfriends touch me, let alone see me.

I collected all the money and my clothes, and rushed backstage. I placed my robe on, seeing the manager, Joe come in.

"They loved you, Crystal Clare." He winked at me, holding out a wad of cash to me. "A guy even paid three grand for a lap dance."

"Who?" I asked, shocked.

"I don't really know just some guy. I told him to wait in the back rooms for you."

"I thought that my job was just to strip." I practically shrieked.

"Sweetie, did you not read when you agreed to the terms and conditions?" I shrugged my shoulders, giving him a feeble smile. "Well, lap dances are included."

I nodded as he left, my fingers clutching onto the stacked money he just gave me. Placing all the cash safely in my bag, I changed into a new outfit, walking towards the back room.

I grabbed the golden handle, turning it with ease, and pushing the door in. the room was dark except for a small flickering red lights. There was a sofa in the room, which was occupied by non-other than a familiar man with a smirk that sent chills up my spine, and goose bumps to rise along my arm.

He beckoned me over, with a 'come hither' motion with his fingers.

His raspy voice mused, _"Edwards."_

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

* * *

**21 reviews in one day! I feel so special! :D**

**Please excuse the stripper name I gave Clare, "Crystal Clare", you know like crystal clear the expression? Yeah…I'm just a corny motherfucker :')**

**60 REVIEWS = TOMORROW NIGHT UPDATE!**

**55 REVIEWS = WEDNESDAY UPDATE!**

**You guys are amazing and I'm going to fail my regents anyway so why not give you updates instead of studying :P**

**Thank you all for reading, reviewing, and reading and reviewing and reading and reviewing. (:**

**~RRsabi :-* xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm really tired, and this chapter is short, and such a disappoint so please don't throw cyber tomatoes and boo me off of fanfiction stage :/ **

**Thank you to everyone who favorite/alerted/read!**

**TWITTER: RRsabi**

**TUMBLR: rawrrachelrawr . tumblr . com**

_**Based off the song: SHUT IT DOWN by Drake ft. The Dream**_

**Hope you all enjoy reading this!**

**I don't have a beta for this, so if there are any mistakes, please be nice and ignore them! ;P**

* * *

**-SHUT IT DOWN-  
Chapter 4**

"_Shooting stars all around her, fire, comets."_

* * *

**ELI's POV**

Clare's eye burned holes into the ground as she made her way over to me. I smirked at her obvious displeasure. Once she was in finger reach, I pulled her down into my lap, causing her to let out a feminine shriek. My hands enclosed around her waist and I rubbed the smooth skin of her arm.

I starred at the goddess in my arms and couldn't help myself, I nuzzled my face into her breast, groaned as I smelt her vanilla perfume once more.

Clare's body went frigid, and she tangled her fingers in my hair, trying but failing to pull my head away.

"What are you doing!" she asked, trying once more.

"Enjoying myself." I whispered, rising my head up a bit to kiss the hallow of her throat. I groaned and feeling her tug on my hair a gain, oh how I would love for those fingers to be stroking something else.

"I thought you wanted a l-lap dance?"Clare breathlessly asked as I continued nipping at her neck, sucking on one spot, making sure to leave my mark on her.

"Oh, trust me, there will be plenty of time later on tonight for that." I said, pushing back her hair to give me better access. Clare tried craning her neck away from me, squirming around in my lap. "Stay still." I whispered, tugging her hair hard so her mouth could clash with mine.

Mm, she tasted sweeter than before. Her kiss was unresponsive but I manipulated her lips to mold with mine. My hand rose from her arm, cupping her breast through her lace bra. Her nipple instantly hardened as my thumb brushed back and forth on the bud. She moaned in my mouth, her eyes fluttering close as I began kneading her flesh. I took advantage of her little gasp for air by plunging my skilled tongue in her cavern, probing my way.

I coaxed her tongue to play with mine, as I unhooked her bra, feeling her bare breast in my hand.

So soft…

I laid her down on the soda, fitting myself in between her legs. My cock was already raging hard, fighting its way through my zipper from my jeans. I pressed my body into hers, feeling the warmth her cunt emitted. Involuntarily, my hips rolled themselves, connecting our centers.

Clare whimpered underneath me as I created a harsh rhythm, wanting nothing more than to separate the barrier of clothes between us. My hands skimmed from her breast to her lace panties, brushing over her bare mound.

"O-oh…" Clare moaned.

I rubbed my finger over her clit from the outside of her panties and fingered the elastic band, teasing her. Right when I was about to indulge on the treasure, Clare shot up, screaming, "S-stop!"

She pushed my body off of hers, and I immediately missed her heat. Running a fingers through my hair, I looked up at her, seeing her struggle to put her robe on.

"What's the matter, now?" I asked annoyed, god, everything was going perfectly fucking fine.

"I-I never done any-thing like th-that, and be don't even know each other for goodness sakes! I can't believe I let you touch m-

What does she mean she never did that before? It's obvious she has, she couldn't have been able to move so, so seductive on the stage if she never got a piece of ass before. I pulled on her hand, causing her to stumble towards my sitting stature on the couch, "All you need to know, Beautiful, is that I want you. Isn't that enough?"

She tugged her arm out from mine, stepping a few paces away from me, "N-No, it's not enough! You don't even know me! All you do is throw your money any which way and people just grovel to your feet! What exactly do you do for a living?"

I scoffed, dusting off my button down shirt as I rose from the couch. How dare she talk to me like that? Why the hell is she refusing me? Why does she look so fucking sexy when she's mad? "Do you not know who I am?"

She shook her head, any but bemused look on her features. "Notorious owner of Goldsworthy Enterprise. Youngest ever to own and manage his own business. Sexiest man on the plan-

"You own your own business?" she asked, her face lighting up with curiosity.

I was taken back, the sparkle in her eye I've never seen before. "Uh, yeah, I make and ship my own vodka, Gold."

Her face went blank for a second and I thought she must of completely forgot that I was here, but then she spoke up, "I-I heard a news report about that brand, t-they said it was illegal?"

I smirked, so she has heard of me, eh? "Made by yours truly."

She contemplated what I said, and seemed to put two and two together, "You're a mobster! Oh go-

"Why so technical, I prefer mob boss. Now if we can get back to the point at hand, I paid for your services and I do expect them." I said, stalking over to her, I draped my hand around her thin petite waist, pulling her intoxicating body to mine. I pressed a hard kiss on her lips, smirking when I could faintly feel her lips responding. But she always has to ruin it somehow, when will she ever stop talking?

"I-I, we can't, I-I have to go, um, there's school in the morning and my shift is over…"

Oh, how I loathe excuses.

I became annoyed once more, school was cock-blocking so hard right now.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow, I want to see you perform for me again, just you and I."

She gave me a tight smile, more of a polite grimace, ignoring what I said and rushed out of the room.

I looked at her retreating figure, and sighed.

I will have you Clare, sooner or later, your resistance will run thin, and when it does, I'll be there to break you into a pleasure you never felt before.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

* * *

**Okay so I got home like at five today, and was super tired. I didn't want to upset you guys by making a long sucky chapter, so I wrote a short one, sucky one.**

**Beware that I am half asleep right now writing this, so some things may not make any sense, what-so-ever…**

**Thank you so much for all your reviews! This chapter doesn't deserve any, sadly I might take it down to do some major revisions and add on to it, or should I just continue? Your call…**

**I'll update as soon as possible with a chapter with 3,000 words, promise! I feel like I'm slacking and I want to make up for this piece of crap I wrote! **

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! (:**

**~RRsabi :-***


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I promised a Friday update, and I'm super sorry that this is late. But I made sure it was extra long, more than 4,500 words! ;)**

* * *

**Shout-Outs to:**

**[DegrassiPosse] I am like a huge fan of your writing, and having you like my fic is just…adsfjgbvjv *fangirl scream***

**[Degrassistar] AWESOME AS CHEESE! That just completely made my day. I too agree, cheese is the epitome of awesome. ;)**

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who favorite/alerted/read!**

**TWITTER: RRsabi**

**TUMBLR: rrsabi . tumblr . com**

_**Based off the song: SHUT IT DOWN by Drake ft. The Dream**_

**Hope you all enjoy reading this!**

**I don't have a beta for this, so if there are any mistakes, please be nice and ignore them! ;P**

* * *

**-SHUT IT DOWN-  
Chapter 5**

"_Trying to take you out girl, hope you're not too busy…"_

* * *

**ELI's POV**

I checked my gold watch, anxious for seeing Clare later on. The miniature black hands mocked me, ticking by ever so slowly. I felt like smashing it into a billion pieces, the agony of waiting is killing me slowly.

I loud rapturous knock came beyond the wooden door, and I mumbled a quick acknowledgement. The brass knob turned slight, and the door creaked open with ease.

Drew sauntered in the room, holding a dry cleaned cover slip. "It's the dress you ordered, Boss. Where would you like it?"

He gave me a shit eating grin, and I casually said, "Can I see it?"

Without any further words, he pulled the zip down, talking the dress out of the bag, the price tag and everything was still on it, but the high number didn't make me gasp, it was the beauty of it. I'm not a girly guy, honestly, but just imagining Clare in that long red dress, made me shudder.

The dress itself was fairly okay, but her body would do more than make it look like a million dollars.

I nodded to Drew, telling him silently to put it away, "I want it placed in my car, ready to go."

"Okay, can do, Boss. Oh, and the new shipment to Reese O'Connor will be tonight at the docks, just to inform you."

"Yes, yes, I know. I won't be there, but I hope you and Adam can manage well by yourself. Make sure you have your guns loaded beforehand so you'll be prepared." I said, drumming my fingers on my desk, "Oh, and bring DiMarco and Milligan with you for back up, you can never have too many eyes when handling O'Connor, he always pulls some fishy shit."

Drew pulled out his phone, contacting the rest of them, leaving the room.

I got up from my sleek black swivel desk chair and walked out of the office. Fully intent on taking a shower, I walked to my bedroom's private bathroom.

I was supposed to pick Clare up from her school in about two hours. For some reason I was terribly excited, but I blame that on the fact that she is going to dance for me. She didn't agree, but she will. It's only been a less than twenty four hours since she was in my presence, and my body craved her. The way her small petite stature molded into mine. The big swell of her breasts that begged my hand to knead them. The way the scent of her arousal made my mind go in a hazy fog.

I casually stripped off my clothes, walking into my shower. The warm water automatically came on, causing my body to go into complete relaxation.

I couldn't get rid the feeling of Clare's lips on mine, not that I minded that much. It was how they looked so small yet held the perfect shape to make me want to kiss her into oblivion. The kisses we shared yesterday made me burn with need. I also remembered how her body was pressed against mine, her bare chest flat against my clothed one, and how her panties teased my hard cock every shudder from her hips.

I haven't realized it before, but I seemed to have started stroking myself. My dick was painfully hard, from just the simple thoughts of Clare, and somehow during my shower, my hand found the long member and started stroking at it.

I moaned under the shower head, pressing my left hand flat against the tiled shower wall to brace myself. Water droplets streamed down my back and face. Steam formed around me but I was too concentrated to notice.

My mind fogged with images of Clare, naked to the bone. The outline of her glistening pussy was evident and her dazzlingly blue eyes were half lidded. Her small underestimated lips were parted, letting out gasps and moans that I thought were heavenly. My fist worked faster, squeezing various parts of my length. I braced my head on my shoulder, shutting my eyes tighter together.

I imagined her inside the shower with me, and instead of my big rough callused hand, it was her small smooth one, working up and down on my cock. Her head was pushed into the crook of my neck, and her other hand threading into my hair pulling the strands.

I moaned louder, her name trembling from my lips. I was close to cuming, so I thrusted my hips into my hand. The imaginary Clare smiled sexily at me, beginning to grind her wet pussy on my thigh, kissing my collar bone, all while murmuring my name.

"Clare, oh, f-fuck." I gasped out, white fluids shooting out from the head of my dick. I was extremely tired, and put out, so I finished my shower, and decided to change, my mind still shaking from one of the best orgasms I had.

But that can't be true, right? How pathetic is that? My best orgasm was from masturbating, none of the less! I slept with more women than I can remember and this is the high light of my sex life, making imaginary images of a girl that hasn't ever left my mind since we met.

I dried myself with a fluffy white towel, walking into my expansive walk in closet. I picked up a dark grey button up shirt, and my skinny black tie. Wearing my skinny black Armani jeans, I combed my fingers through my damp raven hair, and decided it was time to leave.

With a quick note to Adam to hold my meetings and contact me when anything important came up, I picked up my wallet, and phone, making my way to my car.

* * *

**X**

* * *

I lazily leaned my back on the side of my car, waiting for Clare to get the fuck out of the school. I've been here for the past thirty minutes but as I stated before I wasn't a patient person. When I did reach her school I was extremely early, but I shouldn't have to wait this long.

Kicking my foot up to add to my balance, I huffed out a sign, perking up a bit when I saw a tangled mess of auburn curls, exit the building. I cupped my hands around my mouth, shouting her name.

"CLARE!" I yelled, beckoning her over. Even though she was in a great distance, my trained eyes saw her body shudder as her eyes landed on me.

Too slowly for my liking, she took strides across the campus to my car, hesitantly stepping in front of me.

"M-Mr. Goldsworthy, what are you doing here?" she stuttered out, her cheeks tinting pink.

I smirked at her obvious discomfort, "If I do recall from last night, I said I would pick you up."

She looked down, muttering, "Well, I didn't think you were serious…"

I carefully cupped her cheek, tilting her face up so our eyes were connected, "I never go back on my word."

She nodded, stepping back a little, causing my hand to fall to my side. To avoid the pesky awkward silence, I cleared my throat, ushering her to the passenger seat of my car. She looked me over skeptically, shaking her head, "I really don't think I should be goi-

"Clare, Clare, Clare…" I tsk'ed, "I already made reservations at La DeGrasSi Bistro, and if we don't get you changed in time were going to miss it."

She gasped her eyes wide with excitement, "La DeGrasSi Bistro? That's like the fanciest place in the city! I can't possibly go there."

I pulled gently on her wrist, my fingers feeling an electric spark at the contact, and placed her in the car myself.

I walked over to the driver's seat, starting the car again. "So, where's your humble abode?"

* * *

**X**

* * *

**CLARE's POV **

I stared at my figure in the mirror, and was instantly breathless. I looked like a completely different person. Not Clare the student, Clare the stripper, Saint Clare, Nerdy Clare, or even blushing Clare. I looked sexy.

The red dress was long, but had a slit on one side, showcasing my legs with every step I took. The neckline dipped down to my belly button, showing the inner side of my cleavage, but didn't make me look slutty. My hair was done is ringlets, and god only knows how I managed to tame it. I rarely wore make up, but I have a feeling that tonight was meant to be special. There's this stir in the pit of my stomach, this inkling, persuading me to look better than usual, to be myself, that at the end, it will all be worth it. After all, the saying is to listen to your gut.

Walking out of my bedroom, I let a nervous giggle escape my enclosed red lips. He was standing right infront of my room door, bracing his lean back on the adjacent white wall.

I couldn't help the attraction I felt towards him. He had a certain physique that pulled you in, and intrigued you. His shaggy chocolate hair swept over his brows, giving his slightly tan face a concaved look. His chiseled jaw, made him look so mysterious and endearing. His broad shoulders and lean torso, made me weak in the knees, helpless to him.

I shouldn't feel attracted to him though, he's a bad man, a very bad man. The type of bad that your mother would lock all the doors in your house and turn off all the lights, just to watch the news report of said man, and listen to his dealings of gruesome gambles and killings. The type of bad man that when you hear his name your first instinct is to run and hide.

But, the way he looked at me, with this hunger in his eyes, like I was the only one he wanted, made me light headed, and I couldn't help but find a light attraction to this bad man. He's a notorious mobster, the founder and boss of his own enterprise, and yet, I see him as a slightly older young man who wants me only for him.

His emerald eyes raked over my outfit, his mouth parting a smidge, falling open, as he looked at me. I stayed still allowing him to scrutinize me, my gaze faltering to the white carpeted ground, as a pink tint flushed over my neck and cheeks.

My gaze never raised, but I saw his designer dress shoed foot, step forward, towards me. I held my breath in, my posture straightening.

His fingers grazed my belly button up to the valley of my breast, almost like a tender caress from the tips of his fingers. I felt the goose bumps rise on my skin, as his fingers ghosted over it. His hand traveled higher, cupping my chin, tilting my face so our eyes met.

There was a light in his eye that I never saw before. Usually they were filled with lust or just a vacant color, but now, in this very moment, his eyes held a foreign look, almost happy and desire, mixed.

"Clare, I-, you…" his voice was raspy, as if he was out of breath, coming back from a ten mile run. I switched my gaze to his plump lips, seeing how close they were. That one movement I made, seem to throw him off, his eyes once more holding that vacant look, "We should head out, you already wasted a bunch of my time, and we will most likely be late now."

I watch incredulously as his figure walked pass me, heading towards the exit. He opened the door, finally turning back to look at me, his voice turned from that of harsh to playful, "Well, you coming now, slow poke?"

* * *

**X**

* * *

Saying that La DeGrasSi Bistro was beautiful would have to be an understatement. This place was gorgeous. Being me, the low class budget, college student, I never get around to coming to places like this, and it was as if I was in a dream.

We happen to did make it in time for his reservation, a little early I might add. I was still a bit iffy as to why he was taking me out, buying me all this expensive luxury; the laptop and the dress. It was simply understandable that mobsters couldn't have been kind hearted, after all they do kill and cheat others of money.

We were just seated, silence from the car hanging amongst us still. The table was set so that the seats faced each other. It held a sinlge red rose in the middle surrounded by three circle golden candles, giving it a dim look. The tablecloth was an off white, and the forks and spoon looked as if it was made from gold itself, shiny and expensive. The much older gentleman, handed us our menus.

"Bonjour, mon nom est Jack, et je serai votre serveur pour la soirée, il n'y a rien à boire que vous aimeriez en premier?" _Hello, my name is Jack, and I'll be your waiter for the evening, is there anything to drink that you would like first?_

I stared quizzically at the waiter, not understanding, one ounce of French. I flicked my gaze to Mr. Goldsworthy, seeing him eye the menu. I too, looked down, unfolding the scripted packet. All the words were in French as well.

I bit my bottom lip, my heeled foot tapping restlessly on the floor. The waiter was still waiting for us, and when I looked up, Mr. Goldsworthy was staring at me, ushering with his eyes to tell the man.

He saw my hesitation, and gave an amused chuckle. My cheeks flushed with embarrassment, it's not like French is the first language in America, and it's not even the second!

"S'il vous plaît, excusez ma date, elle semble être absente ce soir esprit. Apportez-nous une bouteille de champagne." _Please, excuse my date, she seems to be absent minded tonight. Bring us a bottle of bubbly. _He spoke so fluently I had to think back as to remember if he ever did speak English.

The waiter, nodded with a gentle smile on his face, bringing us a bottle of champagne not too long after.

"I didn't know you could speak French," I said, trying to break the tension.

"Yeah, well, you never asked."

Well so much for conversation.

"No need to be rude, you invited me out." I spoke, folding my arms over my chest. Even though I said earlier that the outfit wasn't too revealing, I felt naked now in front of grumpy Mr. Goldsworthy.

He cleared his throat, drumming his fingers on the table, "So…how was school?"

I snorted a very unlady like sound. I sat there silently, not wanting to answer the question, because I knew he didn't care.

He cleared his throat once more, a little harsher than before, "I said… how was school?"

I rolled my eyes, giving up my little silent treatment, "It's okay. I'm only taking one class, the creative writing, so it's pretty much a breeze. The only problem I have is with the papers…Oh, I forgot to say thank you!"

He folded his hands under his chin, leaning in closer, "What for?"

"The assignment you helped me on. I got the highest grade in the class because of you, so thank you." I spoke genuinely, giving him a timid smile.

He seemed taken aback by the gesture, but gave me a smirk. "Well, I minored in creative writing when I was in college?"

"You went to college?" I sputtered out before giving it a second thought. "I'm sorry, I-I, didn't mean to just be so…"

He gave me an amused smile, "forward?" I nodded my head glumly, as his chuckle filled the air. "It's fine, Clare, I understand, who would have thought that mob bosses got a full education?"

"How did you become, you know… 'The Boss'?"

* * *

**X**

* * *

**ELI's POV**

Clare stared at me with pure innocent interest, her bright blue eyes sparkling from the candle light. She sure did look beautiful tonight. I was so close to letting that slip earlier, but I couldn't do it. I'm Elijah fucking Goldsworthy, not some pansy that swoons when a beautiful girl walks into the room. The only way to not compliment her and but her the world, was giving her a cold shoulder.

"Mr. Goldsworthy? Are you okay?"She reached her small hand over the table to lightly fall upon mine. Looking up at her in surprise for her gesture, her eyes were filled with concern. I didn't deserve her concern, after all the things I did to her.

"It's Eli, call me Eli." I told her. She nodded her head, a little blush coating her already pink cheeks.

"How did you become a mob boss?" she asked once more. I sighed, I never tell this story, but for some reason I wanted to tell her, just sit here all night and tell her every ounce of my life.

_It all started when I was nineteen. I just gotten my acceptance letter to NYU, and my parents CeCe and Bullfrog were thrilled, as was I. I came from a poor family, so we they had to take out loans on top of loans to pay for my college classes. _

_I worked so hard, just to make them proud, making sure to get the highest grades in everyone one of my assignments and tests. They spent all these years taking care of me, putting me before any of their needs. They became bankrupt when I was in my last year of college, the payments were still mountain high, even though they spent their life savings on trying to pay it._

_I took a low class job working at a diner, giving them every cent I had to help them. Adam and Drew pitched in time to time but, my parents were too proud to take from them. _

_I was twenty three when I finally graduated, and everything changed on my graduation day. The ceremony just finished, and we were all walking back to Bullfrog's car, when gun shots rang out. It all happened so fast. I ducked down behind the car, calling out their names. I got no response back. _

_The cops showed up after, saying that a few kids were just being stupid and thought it would be fun to play with a gun. _

_I never cried so hard a day in my life. My parents, they were gone, and I had nothing left. I moved in with Drew and Adam. We were just fresh out of college boys, and had no source of income. One day I was messing around with a few of Adam's chemicals since he majored in chem., and came up with an alcoholic concoction. _

_We created our own business, but the Feds wanted to shut us down because they filed our alcohol as illegal. _

_We were on the run for awhile, having no jobs, and an almost foreclosed apartment, until a couple guys picked us up. They were in a minor mob, and said they would give us shelter and food if we joined their crew. It was either that or live in the streets. After a couple of months, we started getting the hang of the business, and when we proposed the idea for importing and exporting our branded liquor, they wanted to kill us so they could get all the profits. _

_They were going to kill the only family I had left, and I couldn't let that happen, so I shot them, the boss, and his two accomplices. That was the first time I ever killed someone. _

_We started our own enterprise after that, using the mobs old connections._

_Now four years later, here I am, running and owning the biggest illegal franchise in the whole East Coast._

"Wow…" Clare spoke, her eyes brimming with tears, "I'm so sorry about your parents, that's no way to have gone."

She squeezed my hand giving me a sympathetic smile. I didn't know how to respond so I just stayed silent.

Jack came back over and asked us what we wanted to order.

"Je voudrais que le gigot d'agneau, avec un ordre de frites." _I would like the leg of lamb, with a side order of fries. _

He nodded, scribbling quickly on his notepad. We both looked up at Clare the same time, waiting for her to speak up.

"I-uh…" She looked at me pleading, her cheeks flaming red. "Eli!"

I shook my head with amusement, "Well, what do you want, Clare?"

"I have no idea what any of these say…" she looked down at her menu.

"Encore une fois, s'il vous plaît excuser la dame, un trop grand nombre de petites gorgées de liqueur pour elle ce soir." _Once again, please excuse the lady, one too many sips of liquor for her tonight._

The waiter laughed, with a soft nod in agreement.

"Peut-elle avoir ce que j'ai commandé?" _Can she have what I ordered?_

Jack nodded, scampering off to the kitchen.

"What did you say?" Clare asked. She smiled widely at me, leaning in closer so her elbows rested elegantly on the table. Her plump red stained lips were parted, bringing out her grin. Her hair, swung and hanged in ringlets against her pale cheeks, form fitting her face.

"Que vous recherchiez belle ce soir, Clare." _That you look beautiful tonight, Clare._

She pouted, giving up the conversation entirely.

* * *

**X**

* * *

We finished eating, trying half heartedly to swallow our ice cream dessert. Clare gave up a while ago saying she was too stuffed to finish, so she took it at her own liberty to finish the whole bottle of champagne.

I had quite an evening with her. She was so fun and amazing company.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked, taking her hand in mine, pulling her out of her seat. She wobbled, and clung to my arm, giggling like mad.

She lazily leaned her head in the crook of my neck as I paid for the check. I wrapped my arm around her thin waist, her intoxicating scent of strawberries and vanilla filling my nostrils.

I half dragged, half carried her to the car, placing her into the passenger seat. I quickly walked over to the driver's side, keying the ignition.

Clare was mumbling to herself, playing with the window. I swivered the car, causing her to fall into me, her head to my lap.

I tried pulling her up but she cooed, nuzzling her face into my crotch.

"Oh, is this where little Eli is? Aw, he's such a softie, let me make him feel better." she hiccupped throughout her sentence, and began palming me.

I shuddered, trying so hard to keep my concentration on the road. Her ministrations caused my cock to harden, forming an uncomfortable bulge.

"There he is! I think he wants to come out and play." She playfully tapped my zipper, looking back up at me with hazy eyes.

"No, Clare. I'm driving, just be still, were almost there, I just got to turn once more the- oh, god." I growled.

She successfully pulled the zip down and freed my cock from my boxers, stroking it softly with her hand.

My grip on the steering wheel tightened, my knuckled turning white. "C-Clare, come on…"

She hummed, rubbing her cheek alongside my length. I was about to blow my load right there. She was so soft and small and her hand fit perfectly around me.

I accelerated the gas, parking as fast as I could in the drive way. Unlocking my door, I ruefully tried to push my hard dick back into my skinny jeans, and hissed. Clare looked at me and let out a drunken giggle.

I was extremely turned on so I hoisted her over my shoulder, smacking her ass as I practically ran into the mansion, going to the lounge room.

She laughed, reaching down and squeezing my butt, moaning a bit. Oh, god, drunken Clare is going to be the end of me.

I locked the room door once we were inside, and sat her down on my lap. I wrapped my arms around her waist, kissing her red lips. She smiled in the kiss, wrapping her slender arms around my neck. Her tongue seeked its way into my mouth, familiarizing herself with my cavern.

I was beginning to feel light head form her feverish kisses, wanting so desperately just to toss her on my bed and fuck her to the next year. Have her body tremble and beg me for more, have her nails scratch down my back, her moans filling my ears.

She pulled back, breaking our lip lock and let out a drowsy yawn. She rested her head back into the crook of my neck, yawning again, "You're a bad man, Mr. Goldsworthy…"

I hummed, in agreement; I am a bad man, in Clare's terminology. I kill and sell illegally. I'm a man against the law.

She snuggled more into my torso, her breaths coming out evenly, almost asleep. "…but I like you."

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 5**

* * *

**So long time no update, right? I know I promised this was going to be on Friday, but stuff came up and I had no access to my laptop. I hope this extra long chapter makes up for it! Tell me what you guys think. I know it's been awhile, so if you lost interest I totally understand.**

**100 REVIEWS = TOMORROW NIGHT UPDATE!**

**95 REVIEWS = TUESDAY/WEDNESDAY UPDATE!**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing!**

**~RRsabi :-* xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry this is so late in the night, but it's up as promised! Your reviews all were wonderful and I appreciate the support for this story!**

**Thank you to everyone who favorite/alerted/read!**

**TWITTER: RRsabi**

**TUMBLR: rrsabi . tumblr . com**

_**Based off the song: SHUT IT DOWN by Drake ft. The Dream**_

**Hope you all enjoy reading this!**

**I don't have a beta for this, so if there are any mistakes, please be nice and ignore them! ;P**

* * *

**-SHUT IT DOWN-  
Chapter 5**

"_I feel like when she moves – the time doesn't,__  
__yeah, baby you finer than your fine cousin,__  
__and your cousin fine, but she don't have my heart beating in double time.__  
__You just shut it down, girl,__  
__who told the cops where the party was?__  
__Why do I feel like I found The One?"_

* * *

**CLARE's POV**

"Oh, god. He's so fucking whipped."

"Bro, I know! Look at him; holding her like his life depended on it."

"I mean I can't blame him though, she's so hot, in a weird young, teen model sort of way."

"Drew if you don't shut your fucking mouth, both of you are going to be fired."

"Aw, did we wake the little baby from his slumber. Bet you had fun last night."

"I swear to god if-

"Uh uh uh, Eli. You can't swear to god, you're an atheist."

"I'll convert if you two don't get the fuck out of my room."

I peeked one eye open, finding myself staring down at black silky satin sheets, wondering when on earth I had the time and money to change my regular white cotton ones, I re shut my eyes. Certainly, this must have been the side effects of waking up to such boisterous noises, my eyes are probably adjusting the color and my sense of touch is mixing up the fabric feel.

I slowly twisted my body so I was lying on my side when I opened back my eyes they connected with a bare male torso. I blinked in surprise, shocked that someone was in my bed. Stumbling forward, I realized that the intruder's arms were wrapped protectively around my waist, tucking my body to mold gently against his.

My head was killing me, a pounding sensation at the base. I felt nauseous and ill, my face having a clammy feel, my damp curls settled slick with sweat, mattered on top of my forehead.

I groaned uneasily, finding comfort in the body heat next to me. I was still probably dreaming, and dreams never hurt anyone, so why not go with it. I curled my head in the crevice of the person's neck, softly moaning as the banging in my head lessened.

"Look what you two ass-wipes did. You woke her up." A voice grumbled above me, going into the sitting position leaving me to fall upon the black pillows.

I looked up, surprised to realize that I was after all not dreaming that someone was in my bed, to find that someone was Eli.

Halting up, I twisted uncomfortably seeing two relatively familiar acquaintances. One with short spiky brown hair, and a goofy grin, the other had short brown hair also but laid natural on top of his head, and his skin was lighter. The latter gentleman was holding a bottle of water and Advil, chucking them onto the sheets.

"Morning, Sunshine." I whipped my head to look at Eli, seeing him smirking at me. I groggily rubbed the sleepiness out of my eyes, taking a moment to control my breathing.

"Oh, god…" I pressed my hand to my head, my curls scrunching, "where am I?"

"That would have to be, Miss, in the Boss's chambers," piped the spiky haired man in a false British accent.

I pulled the sheets up to cover my body, now realizing that I was half naked, my dress strewn on a chair across the room, and me left only in my undergarments. I let out a shriek, pulling the sheets more tightly around my body.

Eli looked over to me casually, taking two pills out of the bottle and handing them to me, "You're probably still hung-over."

I slowly took them, my mind wracking my brain, trying to remember what happened last night. The furthest I can remember was eating dessert with Eli at the fancy French restaurant. I dry swallowed the pills, coughing a bit at the after taste, and looked uneasily at him.

He turned back, eyeing the two men, giving them a once over nod. I was confused seeing him get off the bed, and leave the room.

I nervously clenched the sheet over my body, watching as the one with spiky hair, pushed the other one, forward causing him to stumble on to the bed.

"Gee, thanks, Drew, it's not like I didn't know how to walk."

"Hey, anything to help my little bro out." The one, supposedly Drew, let out a chuckle and a cheeky grin.

"I'm sorry about him, he's just…Drew. I'm Adam by the way." He held his hand out. I looked at the limb and back at him, reaching out slowly to shake it.

This must have been the two guys Eli was talking about when he was telling me his past rendezvous.

"C-Clare." I spoke quietly, retreating my hand safely along my side.

I didn't really know how to feel being half naked with two strangers in an enclosed room. I guess I should trust them because Eli trusts them, right? But wouldn't that mean I therefore trust Eli? I mean, he made me feel and want things I never felt before, and looks at me with so much passion, that I can't even bare. Last night he was great company, even though we had a little fit and output here and there, I enjoyed it, well as much as I can remember. And he had to trust me to tell me about his past, right? I mean you don't just come out and tell people that, so it implies a bond. And if someone trusts you do you automatically have to trust them back? I know I'm over thinking everything, and it is doing absolutely squat for my previous boggled head ache.

"Where did Eli go?" I croaked out.

Drew nudged Adam, playfully shoving his shoulder, "See, man! They're already on first name bases. It means that he's like totally in love with her," he turned to me, "He's totally in love with you," then he looked back at Adam, " I mean he never takes anyone into his room, only his guest room, and he always leaves after, getting us to take them out like last week's trash."

"But he just left, and he gave us the usual nod when this sort of thing happens." Adam ran a hand in his hair, "I thought he actually liked this one, too."

I looked at them back and forth wondering what the hell was going on. "Uh…" I coughed out.

They both looked at me, a sad smile mirror their faces. "We have some clothes for you to change in, then we'll drive you home, please feel free to use the bathroom in here."

Drew dropped a bag of clothes on the bed, and they both left the room.

I stood there dumbfounded. Their words were bringing tears to my eyes.

_I thought he actually liked this one, too. _

_He always leaves and gets us to take them out like last week's trash._

I scurried over to the bathroom, bag at hand, pushing back the tears from falling.

I thought he might actually like me, too.

But who was I kidding, he was older and more powerful than I, so why would he like some college freshman with a degrading job. He does this all the time; Drew's words had proven that. He probably just wanted to fuck me and that was all.

The sad part was that I didn't know what happened last night. He could have gotten what he wanted and now is leaving me be. But isn't that what I wanted a few nights ago, to be left alone by this man, who made me feel all tingly. What changed, why am I so sad to realize that I meant nothing to him. Probably because I grew fond of his company, his sarcastic statements, and blunt observations. His innuendos and sexually sculpted body made my mind go in frenzy.

I was happy with the fact that he might have liked me too, because if he did I would have admitted that I liked him back, just a smidge. But I'll never say that out loud now.

I refreshed myself, brushing my teeth and washing my face, eyeing the shower hesitantly. I opted for what was better with my health and took a quick one, wanting to clean my dirty mess of curls.

I changed into the new clothes, shuddering as I realized it must have belonged to Eli. Consisting of some sweats and a small grey v neck t shirt that smelled exactly like him. Well who knew Mr. Fancy Mobster, dressed casual?

I walked back out of the bathroom, seeing the bed already made and low and behold, Mr. Goldsworthy himself, sitting on it.

* * *

**X**

* * *

**ELI's POV **

I walked out of the room, needing air. When was everything so complicated?

When Clare fell asleep on me last night, her head in the crevice of my neck, breathing softly on my skin, I felt good. I wanted to feel her more closely to me; it was refreshing having her in my arms, as I laid her on my bed.

She is so beautiful was the only thought that went through my mind. Her eyes, her curls, her mouth, and she's intelligent too, a beautiful girl with wit, hard to find these days.

She was so tiny and adorable, and I couldn't wake her up and send her home, all I knew that I wanted to do was sleep by her, holding her bring in my arms.

And when I woke up remembering that feeling, it scared the shit out of me. I don't ever want to hold people; I feel that unnecessary touching is just… unnecessary.

But with Clare, I just couldn't get enough of her. I wanted more of her, to see her and touch her.

I felt complete holding her in my arms as I drifted off to sleep, and hearing her say that she liked me set me in a state of shock. Before I just wanted to watch her sensually dance for me, having little inklings of fucking her, but I was content with having her by me, pure pleasure with no sexual contact.

God, I'm turning into such a little bitch. I can already see the headlines know, Big Bad Mob Chief Elijah Goldsworthy is now a pansy. A PANSY! Fuck, what has this world come to!

I sauntered into my lounging room, going straight to the bar. I poured myself a shot of Gold, taking one long swing from the bottle itself before drowning down the small cup.

"Ah, I knew I would find you here."

I looked up, seeing Adam and Drew come into the room, shutting the door behind them.

"Don't you think it's a little too early for that?" Adam asked, motioning a hand towards my drink.

I shrugged, pouring myself some more, relishing the scorching feeling as it traveled down my throat.

"Why are you kicking Clare out?" Drew questioned, leaning on a bar stool.

"Wow, why don't you just rip the band-aid right off, Drew." Adam said shaking his head, giving a low chuckle.

I put the glass to my lips, hoping that if I make some sound while doing this they'll pass it as me answering the question.

"It's obvious you like her," Adam insisted, nodding towards me.

"I don't_ like_ anyone." I casually said, glaring intensely at the floor.

"Oh come on, Eli, she's the only girl you actually did things for. The laptop, the dress, the date-

"It wasn't a date."

"Did it end with a kiss?" Drew asked, coming over and putting the bottle and cup back into the case, giving me no more distractions.

I rolled my eyes as he continued, "Then it was a date. And you guys even fucked in your room."

"We didn't fuck." I growled, leaning my elbows on the bar counter, placing my head in my hands.

"Had sex, made love, whatever floats your boat, Boss." Drew continued on, ignoring my glare.

"No, we didn't do anything last night, just slept." I answered honestly, tugging at the strands of hair with my fingers.

"Just slept?" Adam questioned, I nodded in reassurance. "Dude, that's like makes our point stronger! You like her. You guys shared your bed, which you never let anyone on, and slept the entire night. We even found you canoodling her."

I stared at him incredulously, "Seriously? Canoodling, who are you?"

He brushed me off with the wave of his hand, "We know you like her, you shouldn't let her leave crying."

My head shot up, feeling my blood run cold, "What do you mean crying?"

"After we told her we were taking her home she was about to fucking bawl! Chick, kept asking where'd you go, and we told her the routine-

"What routine?" I icily asked, slamming my balled fist on the table. My knuckles turned white, the wooden counter was hard and brought an ache to my hand with the impact. I looked impatiently at Drew for him to continue.

"The fuck, get dress, and leave routine, you know after every girl you slept with we usually drive them home or to the closest bus."

I clenched my teeth together, my eyes picturing a teary eyed Clare, listening to these two buffoons. If I was her I would feel so…used.

"Then when we were finished she had tears in her eyes, Man, we just left her to go get changed so we can take her home." Drew finally announced, checking his watch.

"It's better off with her going." I was no match for Clare, she was too perfect. She had her whole life ahead of her, and I would just complicate things, after all that's what the mob is known for.

"Jesus, Eli. We know you. You like her, and she obviously likes you if she was willing to cry that you wanted her out, so why don't you do us all a big heartbreak and march in there and tell her what you're feeling, and how much you want her." Adam announced, giving me a good shake on my shoulders, he didn't even give me enough time to react; he just pushed me into the hallways and into my bedroom, closing the door behind him.

He's right, I should tell her. I sat on the edge of the bed and contemplated what exactly to tell her, when the bathroom door creaked open and in she stepped.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 6**

* * *

**It's late and I didn't get to read this over, so please ignore any mistakes! **

**So, what'd ya think? Sorry this is late in the day, I didn't get to finish it until know because my sister wanted to have 'quality movie time' earlier. :)**

**135 REVIEWS = TOMORROW NIGHT UPDATE!**

**130 REVIEWS = WEDNESDAY UPDATE!**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing! **

**~RRsabi :-* xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Not the best chapter! :/**

**Thank you to everyone who favorite/alerted/read!**

**TWITTER: RRsabi**

**TUMBLR: rrsabi . tumblr . com**

_**Based off the song: SHUT IT DOWN by Drake ft. The Dream**_

**Hope you all enjoy reading this!**

**I don't have a beta for this, so if there are any mistakes, please be nice and ignore them! ;P**

* * *

**-SHUT IT DOWN-  
Chapter 7**

"_What can I do to make you stay?__  
__I know it's getting late,__  
__but girl I don't want you to leave."_

* * *

**ELI's POV**

My eyes widened, my nerves sky rocketing. She walked out of the bathroom wearing my old high school clothes, the tee fit her snug hugging close to her curves that I would love to get reacquainted with. Her hair was slightly damp, clinging to her neck in soft auburn curls, and she smelled lightly of my soap. The sweat pants were a bit long for her, but she made anything she wore look breath taking. She looked so cute.

No, Eli, stop saying that. Cute is not in your vocabulary.

She gulped shakily, not budging from her spot. Her fingers went into small fist, and her bare toes scrunched on the shaggy red rug.

"Hey." Oh, I am one with words.

She looked away, finding interest in the hem of the black tee.

"Clare…" I weakly spoke out. She looked so distant and I felt a pang in my chest. I never felt anything remotely close to this before, and I hate foreign feelings.

She took a slow drag of breath in, finally looking up at me, placing on a fake small smile."When am I going?"

_Don't leave me._

I sighed, licking my dry lips, trying to figure how the fuck to tell her that I want her to stay with me, without sounding like a wimp.

I stood up from the bed, causing it to let out a sighed squeak, cautiously walking towards her. My feet landed on the rugged rug and I continued forward. She froze, eyes wide, watching as I took quick, quiet strides towards her.

Once I was in front of her, I reached out for her,, my right hand trying to touch her shoulder softly, but she took an abrupt step back, shaking her head at me. "Don't touch me."

The harsh tone in her words offended me, causing me to stumble out inaudible words. My mouth water drying thin. I was left with nothing to say.

She wrapped her arms protectively around her torso, casting her vision to the floor. I awkwardly looked around, trying to figure out why she was acting like this. She was usually the life of the party, well my party, always filled with curiosity and excitement, but never so secured. My eyes wandered more, landing ruefully on the deep red dress in the corner of the room.

Oh.

She must have thought, that we, did, very dirty things last night.

I stifled my mental laugh at trying to keep my thoughts PG. Who was kidding, she must have thought we fucked like rabbits. Ah, that's better.

"Clare, last night… we didn't…do anything." I strained my words, my hands forming odd shapes for her to try to understand my gesture, of 'anything'.

She looked me over uneasily, "If we didn't, then why was I undressed this morning, and you were half naked also." Her eyes zoned to the mess of a bed, the sheets laying in disarray.

"It is very uncomfortable sleeping in jeans, my dear. And since you passed out on me I figured you don't usually wear dresses to sleep." I tried reasoning. She still looked half unsure. "And even if we did, it's not like it's either of our first times."

Her cheeks flushed a deep scarlet, her eyes widened, as she coughed out. She fidgeted, her stance shifting from one leg to the other.

"You're not still a virgin, are you?" I asked, giving her a disbelieving look.

That's simply unbelievable .There was no way that someone as attractive as Clare could have not had sex before. Those two things go together like magnets, if you're hot then you're in the ninety percentile percentage of getting laid. Simple as that.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I was just waiting for the right guy."

_I could be you're right guy._

Of course I would never say such cheesy words out loud.

We were silent for a few moments, until she spoke once more, her face void of any emotions, "Can you call your car around or someone to take me home?"

"Why?" I almost sounded as if I was whining, which I was but I covered it up with a cough, she should know that I'm desperate to have her with me. "Can't you stay for a bit longer."

She folded her arms over her chest, "I was getting the impression earlier that I wasn't wanted here."

"And who gave you such ludicrous ideas?" I stepped forward, so we were practically pressed against each other.

I felt some hope that she didn't step back, but she didn't exactly grovel to my feet either. Licking my dry lips, I looked down at her, my height being was almost a whole foot from hers.

She gave me a pointed look, her right brow arching.

She looked so sexy when she was stubborn. I just wanted to kiss her. My eyes flickered down to her plump pink lips, they were so inviting.

She arched her neck up, looking at my face. That was cute.

There I fucking go again, no more saying cute, Eli.

"Then why did you leave and told your men to escort me out?" I couldn't deny hearing the slight quiver in her voice, but her face was placated, putting up a brave front.

"I had things to think about." I answered, grabbing her hips pulling her lower body into mine.

She stiffened but didn't step back. "Oh? And what exactly was that?"

"You seem to like hearing about my business, Edwards."

She smirked, "If it has something to do with me, then it counts as my business too, Goldsworthy."

_Touché._

My thumb began rubbing small circles on her hip bone, slipping my finger gently underneath the elastic waist of the sweat pants.

I should just come out and say it. But what exactly do I say? I want you, Clare? I like you? Don't leave, Clare? Let me be your right guy? There were so much fucking possibilities but I didn't want to sound too soft. I mean I just meant not too long ago, probably about a week or two ago. It's not possible to grow so fond of her so quickly, is it? This is probably just a state of infatuation. Yes, we'll blame it to that. I'm infatuated with Clare. Her beauty, her body, her personality, her intelligence, her twinkle of interest in her eyes last night, the way she stands up for herself, and how self preserved she is.

"Can I kiss you?"

Those words just purred out of my mouth. I was shocked that I actually said it, I wasn't even thinking of that. Well, I'm always thinking about that, but not right at the moment.

My right hand left her hip as the left stayed rubbing circles, and traveled to cup her cheek. Ever so slowly, I lowered my face to hers so we were eye level.

She held hesitation in her eyes, mixed with doubt and pure want.

My lips ghosted over hers, lightly brushing, "I-I…"

"Just say it, Eli." Clare whispered, her eyes closing half way."You can tell me anything."

I contemplated doing this. Adam and Drew's talk still swarming in my head.

"_It's obvious you like her," Adam insisted._

_**.**_

"_Oh come on, Eli, she's the only girl you actually did things for. The laptop, the dress, the date-_

"_It wasn't a date."_

"_Did it end with a kiss?" Drew asked._

_**.**_

"_Just slept?" Adam questioned, I nodded in reassurance. "Dude, that's like makes our point stronger! You like her. You guys shared your bed, which you never let anyone on, and slept the entire night. We even found you canoodling her."_

_**.**_

"_Jesus, Eli. We know you. You like her, and she obviously likes you if she was willing to cry that you wanted her out, so why don't you do us all a big heartbreak and march in there and tell her what you're feeling, and how much you want her." Adam announced_

_**.**_

"I-I, I like y-"I stuttered out, my head starting to hurt from thinking so much. I can't even form the right words.

This isn't right, I don't like people. But she's different, a good, weird different, and I can't help but want her. Every time she's in the room, I want to be next to her and hold her and hear her sweet voice. I guess it's too late to say I'm turning into a fucking pansy, right?

"…You like me?" she questioned teasingly, but there was a serious edge to her voice. Her eyes were boring intensely into mine. Her blue irises searching mind for the right answer. They were hopeful, and twinkled like they did last night, like they did when she told me that she liked me.

I nodded my head, breathing out a lame, "Yeah. I like yo-

She cut me off, pressing her intoxicating lips to mine. Oh finally, this is a language I can speak. Tilted her head up, angling mine to the side, kissing her harder, wanting to savor the feeling of her lips on mine. Her eyes fluttered close, leaving me to recuperate the act. I crushed our lower bodies together, causing her to gasp. Taking that as my opportunity, I snaked my tongue into her mouth, tasting a faint taste of mint.

Moaning, our teeth clashed together as I coaxed her small tongue to play along mine.

She reached up, threading her hands through my hair. She desperately tried to press our bodies closer, standing on her tiptoes to angle our faces.

I can never get tired of her kisses.

She broke away, gasping for air, her cheeks flushed. I trailed my lips to her jaw, kissing and nipping towards her neck.

She whimpered, as I licked and bit down on a spot below her ear, sucking on it harshly, making sure to leave my mark. I began walking us backwards, until the back of my knees hit the foot of my bed. Falling onto it, back first, I pulled her on top of my body, leaving her straddling my torso.

I rolled us over so I was hovering over her. Her breath came out in short pants as I trailed my hand to the hem of the grey shirt, pulling over her head.

I stared down at her lacy bra, her swelled mountains of breast strained against the bra, begging for me to touch her. My lips brushed against her collar bone, my mouth lowering, kissing the flesh that spilled out of her bra.

"E-Eli…" she arched her back as I sucked on one spot, giving me access to unhook her bra.

She hesitantly looked up at me but I was too lust crazed to notice. I could already feel the tent formed in my boxers, pushing painfully hard to get out.

I peeled her bra off, feasting my eyes on her exposed chest. Her eraser sized nipples were a pale pink color. I latched my mouth to one of them, using my hand to tweak the other. I felt it harden in my mouth as I stimulated both of them.

I hummed, hearing her moan and breath our my name.

My lips traveled lower, swirling my tongue into her navel, tasting her sweet skin.

She stiffened, causing me to look up at her.

"I, uh-, never done this before…" she coughed out, an embarrassed blush coating her cheeks.

I chuckled, fingering the hem of her sweats. "I'll go slowly for you."

I began tugging down her sweats, when she stopped me again, "N-No! I'm not exactly ready yet to…have sex." She whispered the last part, becoming more red than before. She covered her face with her hands, moving her body from underneath mine to be curled up against the headboard. I stared at her quizzically, wondering what's going on. "you can leave now, if you want. Find some other girl that you can sleep with, I'll leave before she get-

I cut her off, grabbing her ankle pulling her down back under me. "Clare, I meant when I said I liked you."

"B-But you're probably so use to girls throwing themselves at you, and having sex all the time."

"Being involved in illegal activities is such a turn on, especially when I play the whole bad boy act, chicks love it." I teased, inching my fingers up her stomach and rubbing the underside of her breast.

She seemed to take me seriously, her uneasy look, turning into a mixture of hurt and disbelief. Her lip quivered, and she gave me a tight smile and nod, reaching up to cover her breast with her arm, and tried to scramble away from under me.

"Why won't you just let me go? Call one of your chicks to sleep with since they're so willing."

I settled myself in between her thighs, holding her down, giving her a forceful kiss, "Clare, the only girl I want is you."

"But yo-

"Shh…" I whispered, kissing her again briefly, "I was joking before, I didn't mean it."

Understandment dawned on her, as she glumly nodded her head. "So, I guess, I ruined the mood."

I ground my still hard cock into her heated covered core, causing her to gasp. "Na, I think we can continue. Plus, I know plenty of other things we can do that's not sex, so if you just be quiet, I would like to continue."

I pulled down her sweatpants, my fingers clutching onto her panties and taking them off in a swift movement. I slithered down on her body, my face leveled to her dripping cunt.

Her sweet arousal filled my nostrils, as I stared hungrily at her glistening pussy.

I latched my mouth on her clit, nibbling on it lightly. I moaned against her, she tasted as good as she smelled. My tongue darted, my ears filling with her loud pleasurable cries, as I licked up her slit.

"Oh, god." I heard her sigh, as my tongue sought out her hole, pushing my tongue attentively at it. I mimicked the act of sex, pushing and pulling with my tongue. I lapped up her dripping juices, my teeth gently scratching down on her clit.

I brought my fingers into the mix, pushing the middle, into her pussy as I continuously flicked her harden bundles of nerves with my tongue.

"Eli, please, d-don't stop…"

I pumped my fingers into her tight snatch, imagining my cock shoved into such a tight hole. I was about to jizz my boxers, hearing and causing her pleasure was getting me off also. I grounded my hips into the mattress.

"Oh, oh, oh, E-Eli." Clare cried out, her hips bucking and back arching straight off the bed. She climaxed against my mouth, and I moved away, giving her a sloppy wet grin.

Her breathing was ragged, and she stared at me with half lidded eyes. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, moving up so we were both face to face. I shifted uncomfortably in my with my hard on, so I laid next to her. I wrapped my hand around her naked waist, pulling her body to mold into my own.

"Oh, god. That was so intense, I-I, thank you…" She sighed, curling into, peppering my upper torso and neck with kisses.

"Stay a little longer."

I knew if she agreed, I couldn't bare to let her go, she was something special.

She nodded, her hand planted softly on my chest.

_You're mine, Clare Edwards._

Her fingers traced a small pattern on my chest, and I looked down at her to try to figure out what exactly it was. She spelled out my name, leaning down and giving the invisible label a kiss.

I sighed, rolling my eyes at myself, I guess I now I have to add cute to my vocabulary.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 7**

* * *

**It's late and I didn't get to read this over, so please ignore any mistakes! **

**170 REVIEWS = TOMMORROW NIGHT UPDATE!**

**160 = THURSDAY/FRIDAY UPDATE!**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**~RRsabi :-* xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to everyone who favorite/alerted/read!**

**Shout-Outs:**

**AnonTumblr: I love how much you love this story! You're amazing ;)**

**TWITTER: RRsabi**

**TUMBLR: rrsabi . tumblr . com**

_**Based off the song: SHUT IT DOWN by Drake ft. The Dream**_

**Hope you all enjoy reading this!**

**I don't have a beta for this, so if there are any mistakes, please be nice and ignore them! ;P**

* * *

**-SHUT IT DOWN-  
Chapter 8**

"_I can be your everything.__  
__Them other niggas__  
__just wanna hit it but if they had it__  
__wouldn't know what to do with it."_

* * *

**CLARE's POV**

"Hello?" I answered my ringing phone to an unknown caller, hesitantly placing it closer to my ear. There was a loud scuffle on the other line, and I was about to hang up when a voice panted into the receiver.

"H-Hey, Clare, it's E-Eli."

"Are you okay? You sound a little out of breath." I stared quizzically at the phone, then placing it to speaker so I can finish getting ready.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror, applying a light coat of pink and grey eye shadow.

"Y-yeah, I'm working right, now. And we just delivered another shipment to O'Connor's men. Little pricks pulled their guns out and started shooting at us." He panted, catching his breath and then said, "But maybe later you can come kiss my booboos to make them better?"

I scoffed teasingly at his suggestive tone, "Na, you sound fine to me. And you know I don't like hearing about your mob rendezvous, I don't want to be involved with that."

"Clare, I haven't seen you in a whole week! We've both been busy, but I want you here in my bed by the hour."

I laughed, glossing my lips with pink lip gloss, "Sorry, no can do. I'm about to start working. I get off at three." I readjusted my tight outfit, pulling it down to cover more of my thighs.

He snorted, obviously frustrated, "What if I come over there, whisk you away for the night?"

"As tempting as that sounds, I'm on in five minutes, and I doubt that you can make it here in time to call off my performance."

"We'll see." He spoke confidently, and clicked his tongue, his voice dropping a few octaves, "…So, what're wearing?"

I barked out giggling, rolling my eyes, "Night, Eli."

"No! Wait, I'm seriously horn-

I ended the call, placing my phone in my bag.

Bianca came strolling in, giving me a bright smile. "Was that your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend." I said, although my cheeks flushed pink.

She shook her head, grinning at me, "That's not what I heard." She strode to my vanity, sitting on the stool as I continued to fix my makeup.

"And who could you have possibly heard from?" I asked, turning my head down slightly to look at her.

"Uh, my boyfriend."

"What?" I curiously asked, "And who exactly is your boyfriend?"

She coughed a bit, smiling shyly, "Drew."

That named sounded familiar, and the only place I know Drew from was Eli's best friend. "You mean…?"

She nodded her head, picking up my nail filer and began filing her perfectly manicured nails, "He said you and Eli are together."

I picked up the brush that was on the vanity and started brushing my hair, the curls slowly straighten out. "We never labeled anything, just agreed to feel everything through."

"And what do your feelings say?"

I thought about the question. What did I think of Eli as. I mean we both like each other, we made that obvious. I was highly attracted to him. He made my head spin with his talented mouth. And he made me feel safe although he was a dangerous person. He called me every day, always asking to see me. We both connected, already having a bond, and he always knew how to keep up a conversation. Isn't this like key qualities in a boyfriend? But, we didn't want to label it, so can we still classify that. We said we would base it on our feelings, and I feel that he is sort of, kind of, my boyfriend…

"That he's my…"

"Boyfriend, I know, Edwards." She winked, giving me a little shove towards the stage as Joe introduced my name.

* * *

**X**

* * *

I exhaustedly wiped the sweat off my forehead, snatching the tips I collected with my palm. I tied the knot on my robe, running into my dressing room. I puffed out a loud sigh, locking the door behind me.

I turned on the light, giving out a short shriek one I realized I wasn't alone.

"What are you doing here? You scared the monkeys out of me!" I asked, still a little shaky from seeing someone in here.

"Hi, Eli. How are you? Fine, Clare, thanks for asking." He sarcastically mocked, giving me a lopsided smirk. I was transfixed by the shape of his lips how it quirked so swiftly, and how soft, and tempting they looked…

"Hasn't anyone ever told you that staring is rude? I know it must be hard for you, seeing how irresistible I am." He gestured towards his attire, winking at me.

I scoffed, walking over to my bag that was slumped next to the wall by the locked door, placing my money inside. "Could you be anymore smug?"

"Oh, absolutely!" He sarcastically remarked, leaning his lower back onto my vanity table.

"You know, I think I liked you more before, you talked less when you were stalking me." I teased, sticking my tongue out towards him.

He feigned being appalled, "Me? Stalk you? Give me one example when."

I rubbed my chin, thoughtfully thinking, "You knew where my school was. And my entire schedule, and recently you found out my phone number, which I never gave to you."

He turned a bit pink, scratching the base of his neck, "That's not stalking, I just have people look up the information."

"Well, then, let's just label you creeper from a distance." I teased, rummaging through my wardrobe, looking for my normal clothes so I can change to go home. Once I pulled out a pale pink tee-shirt, my black skinny jeans, and a cotton bra and panties, I turned around to face Eli.

He was rummaging through my lingerie drawers, picking out a few outfits, and flinging them onto a pile on the floor.

"What are you doing?" I asked, staring at him incredulously.

He picked up a black lace, crotch less panties, from the drawer, cocking his eyebrow suggestively at me, then stuffing it into the back pocket of his pants, "Bringing home a few souvenirs."

I gawked at him, the serious look from his face never fading as he shrugged his shoulders. I looked down at the clothes in my arm, then back him.

He folded his arms, looking at me weirdly, seeing the odd expression on my face as I stared at him.

"C-can you um, leave or turn around so, I can c-change?" I nervously said, raising the clothes in my arms to show emphasis.

He shook his head, looking eagerly at me, as he took a seat on the vanity stool, folding his hands in front of him. "It's nothing that I haven't seen before, so please, carry on."

I have no idea why I was nervous about being naked in front of him. He was right, he has seen me before, many times performing, and last week when he stripped me himself. I fidgeted, shyly glancing at his appreciate stare.

I shuddered, feeling a familiar tingle between my legs as I recalled that one night. How he touched places that has never been touched before, and how his tongue brought me to the brink of fainting.

"It's weird changing in front of you, now, since we're, kind of, y-you know…" I gestured my hands between us, biting my bottom lip.

He got up a little, pulling me towards him so I was standing in between his legs as he sat on the stool. His hands rested on my bare thighs, rubbing them soothingly. "Yep, now we're…lovers," he whispered mockingly.

I laughed, placing my clothes delicately on the vanity, making sure not to topple over any of my makeup. My fingers threaded themselves in his hair, combing through his silky locks.

"I was here for your performance, in the back. I saw the way all those horny old men leered at you. They all wanted you, you know that? It was obvious. They kept muttering to their friends how they would have you begging their name while they fucked you hard. Bloody hell, it made me want to…"

"Want to what?" I whispered, curling a strand behind his ear, there was a strange distant look on his face, his joking feature long gone. Working here for little more than a month here, I was use to people shouting that.

His eye held a dark glint in them, his face scowling, "Do you really want the answer to that?"

I knew what exactly he wanted to do. He wanted to kill them. He had the same look in his eyes whenever he spoke about his business and how his costumers tried to betray him, and shoot out in the exchanges.

He sighed, "But I didn't, and I think you should reward me for that."

There was a suggestive tone in his voice that I hadn't missed, I raised my eyebrow at him licking my lips as I looked at him underneath my lashes. "Oh?"

He nodded his head, "Strip for me, right here, on my lap," he patted down his thighs, giving me a pleading glance.

His green eyes bore into mine, a lustful intensity that made my heart hammer quickly against my chest.

"Y-you do realize, that there is, a. no music, and b. I only have on this robe."I said, my voice a soft, hushed whisper.

He reached into his pocket, taking out his phone, and the crotch-less panties from earlier. Handing me the garments, he gestured as he turned on his phone, touching rapidly on the screen. "Wear these, then. I made you a playlist earlier in the week that I thought would come in handy in a time like this."

He set his phone on the vanity, taking my hand in his and placing the panties in them. I gave him a shaky glance, then stepped back, slipping them on my legs. His eyes glazed over the length of my legs, as I did this, his hand reaching out to touch the creamy skin.

Pulling me to stand in between his thighs once more, he pressed the play button on his phone, the high volume, echoed the music throughout the room. I recognized the song, Ayy Ladies by Travis Porter, it played in this club once before.

"Was there a specific reason for this song?" I questioned, giving him a teasing glare.

"It seemed fitting." He smirked then tapped my butt, "You may begin."

I rolled my eyes, hesitantly starting to move my hips. I raised my hand in the air, moving in into my hair as I gave it a little shake. Looking down at Eli I saw he was so transfixed with my movements.

I placed my hands around his neck, whining down to the ground then back up. His eyes turned darker, his hands gripping the stool tightly, his knuckle beginning to turn white.

I reached for the knot on my robe, undoing it quickly, but still holding it closed. Eli's posture straightened, his face perking up.

I shrugged on shoulder out, then the next, dropping the robe to the floor as I stepped up closer to him, his face leveled with my breast.

I swayed with the quick beat of the song, making sure my hips brushed suggestively at Eli's torso. He growled, and lifted me up. I squealed as he parted my legs on either side of him so I sat on his lap, and his very hard member.

I whimpered softly as he began moving his hips up to brush against my uncovered pussy lips. "Continue dancing." He said, connecting our lips together.

I began swaying my hips again, my core burning with intensity at being in such an intimate position.

His tongue swiped against my bottom lip, not even waiting for access, just parting them himself and diving in. He groaned, coaxing my tongue to play with his.

My hands fisted his collar of his black dress shirt, pulling him closer. My bare chest press against his clothed one, as I lowered myself on his clothed cock.

God, he seemed so large. I whimpered, feeling that stir in the pit of my stomach again, his name escaping my lips softly, "Eli…"

His arms wrapped around my lower back, moving me to his accord on his hard cock. His lips disconnected from mine, choosing to nibble softly on my neck, then groaned out my name huskily in my ear, "Oh, fuck, Clare."

I was more confident, seeing how much he was enjoying this, so I tested the waters my reaching down between our closely pressed bodies to rub his stiffened erection.

He bit down harshly below my ear, sucking hard on the pressure point. I gasped, arching my back into him.

"Touch me, more." He whispered to me, his eyes shut tightly. I began kneading the tent formed, as he hissed, reached down to undo his belt, and zipper. He hoisted himself up a little, leaving me still on his lap, as he shrugged off his pants to his ankles, kicking them to the corner to the room.

He grabbed my hesitant hand, placing it over his bulge. I didn't really know what I was doing, because I never actually touched someone so intimately before. I had other boyfriends in high school but we never got so far as measly make out sessions on the couch and I stopped once they tried to touch me.

I sucked in a breath, stroking him slowly. His breath became more ragged, and he leaned his head on my shoulders, to stare at my work, still gyrating his hips to the music.

I bit my lip, feeling his pulsing member on my thigh. It was longer and thicker than I anticipated, and actually feeling it in my hand was exciting. My strokes became faster, as I tested the waters by brushing the pad of my thumb on his pink head.

"Fuck," he breathed out, nibbling on my exposed shoulder. He grabbed my hips, pushing it down so it brushed against his cock.

_Oh._

My head lolled back, as he set a rhythm between us, our two bare cores teasingly brushing together.

I could feel some of my juices slide down my thigh, as I continued to move on top of him. I made sure he didn't go inside of me, I wasn't ready for that, but at the paste we were going, I wouldn't be surprised if that was soon.

And that scared me.

Just about a month ago I believe in waiting for the right guy to give my virginity to, knowing that he fully cared for me and vice versa. But yet here I am, in my dressing room, of my vulgar job, basically shagging up against a guy I met a couple weeks ago.

It was wrong when I looked at it logically, but everything felt so right.

I shut my eyes tightly, fusing my lips against Eli's as I felt the bubble that was brewing in my core release.

"Ahh…oh, God…" I moaned loudly in his mouth.

His hips jerked up, brushing against my swollen clit, helping my ride out my orgasm. I cried out softly, beginning to stroke him again, faster than before. He swore into my mouth, releasing into my hand.

I looked down at the white substance, wiping my hand distastefully on the edge of the vanity table. I pecked his lips, as his breathing labor and he shrunk back to leaning in his half naked glory on the table.

I got off from his lap, grabbing my clothes and quickly putting them on. He seemed to come out from his clouded haze and pulled up his pants, standing up to buckle it.

Once we both were dressed. He walked over to me, diving in to give me a deep kiss. My heart leaped in my chest as he grabbed my hand in his, intertwining our fingers, "Come on, Lover. I'll give you a ride home."

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 8**

* * *

**It's late and I didn't get to read this over, so please ignore any mistakes! **

**200 REVIEWS = TOMORROW/(or)FRIDAY NIGHT UPDATE!**

**195 REVIEWS = SUNDAY UPDATE!**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing! **

**~RRsabi :-* xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I'm a day late! A/N on the bottom will explain. :)**

**Thank you to everyone who favorite/alerted/read!**

**Check out my one shot –STUMBLER- It's Maybell (Maya and Campbell)**

**TWITTER: RRsabi**

**TUMBLR: rrsabi . tumblr . com**

_**Based off the song: SHUT IT DOWN by Drake ft. The Dream**_

**Hope you all enjoy reading this!**

**I don't have a beta for this, so if there are any mistakes, please be nice and ignore them! ;P**

* * *

**-SHUT IT DOWN-  
Chapter 9**

"_But I refuse to feel ashamed, __  
__and if you feel the same, __  
__does waiting really make us better people?"_

* * *

**ELI's POV**

"You really don't have to keep picking me up from school." Clare blushingly said, tucking a cinnamon curl behind her head as she closed the passenger door of my car. She turned slightly, placing her bag on the grey back seat, flashing me a bright smile.

_Yeah, but if I stopped, then I wouldn't get to see your smile that's always directed at me when I do._

I shrugged it off, sending her sly wink as my eyes focused on the road. She chatted on about her day at school, and the annoying kid that sat next to her that had stuffy nose. She was so into her story that she hadn't realized that we stopped in front of a restaurant.

When she finally did, her hands stopped mid air, and a perplexed look crossed her face, "What are we doing here?"

I unlocked our doors, smirking at her, "Well, I thought a change up from Starbucks would do us some good. You're hungry, right?"

I have been picking Clare up from school for the past two weeks, and as we drove to either her apartment or The Pole, we ended up getting a drink to chat over at Starbucks. It became sort of a routine for us, seeing that was the only way to squeeze in time in daylight hours.

Clare practically beamed of excitement, opening the passenger door, and walking with me up to the entrance.

It wasn't as fancy as the DeGrasSi Bistro, but it was still grade A. It was small but had a faint sense of class. The walls were a deep orange, and the tables looked cozier and only accommodated two.

The middle aged hostess greeted us with a dazzlingly smile, picking up two menus and escorting us to our tables.

"I'm Miriam and I'll be you're waitress for the day, what can I get you two young folks to drink?"

Clare smiled politely at her, about to respond when I interrupted, "Uh, raspberry iced tea, and a coke." The waitress nodded her head, and disappeared to the back.

"Surprised you remembered," she quietly said, a blush coating her cheeks as she looked down at her menu.

_I remember every moment I have with you, Clare._

I mentally sighed. For the past couple of weeks, I don't know what has gotten into me. I always put my job in front of everything. But since Clare came into the picture, I couldn't help this side of me. My feelings stirred, and my head hurt, and my lips would always quirk up into a genuine smile in her presence. It was like she made me a whole new person.

I could already tell that what I'm feeling for her is more than a natural like. I thrive to see her every day, to make her laugh and smile, as if it was my goal in life. I know I liked her before, but I feel more, possibly, it may be something stronger, not that I'm ready to admit it to myself, let alone her.

My eyes skimmed over the menu as we were seated, and I chose my food rather quickly, wanting to spend the rest of my time here, with full attention on Clare.

Her nose was scrunched up in concentration as she bit her bottom lip. Her brows furrowed, and her eyes glazed over, hypnotized by the many options the menu presented. Her fingers drummed silently on the wooden table, and her heeled foot tapped underneath.

As if feeling, my gaze on her, her azure eyes flickered up, connecting to mine. She gave me a shy smile and I smirked in return, watching her fold the menu and place to the side. The waitress came over, filling in their order, and returned shortly after with their plates.

Clare dabbed her mouth with the napkin as she pushing her half eaten place forward a bit so she can elbow on the table, bracing her head up with her hand. "So what's the real reason for the change of scenery?"

"Oh, well you know me, Edwards, always up for a change."

She hummed, letting a light laugh pass her lips, "Well, after these few weeks together I come to collect a few things about you."

I leaned more into the table, intrigued, "Oh, do tell."

"Well, for one, you're cocky, egotistical, narcissistic-

"Please, don't spare my feelings; tell me how you really feel."

"Let me not forget, sarcastic," she smirked his smirk, her eyes twinkling up at the challenge he gave her. "But you're also, sweet, and caring. You might not show it all the time, but there is this look in your eyes sometimes, and it's just…charming. Oh, and I know that you get squeamish when I do this."

"Do wha-

My legged jerked up my knee banging loudly on the table, as Clare brushed her foot lightly on the back of my calve, going closer to my thigh.

"You little devil." I shot her a playful glare, and in return she winked at me, an angelic laugh passing through her lips.

This is way more than a like. I'm positive of that.

The loud shrill of my phone interrupted us from our lunch, and I pulled it out of my pocket. Seeing the name Adam light up furiously on the screen, I turned to Clare, giving her a sheepish smile.

"Go," she shooed me with a flick of her wrist, "Hurry back."

I nodded, clicking the answer button, as I stood up from my chair, and walked to the exit of the restaurant, going outside to talk to him.

"Look, Adam, right now's not a good tim-

"You bet your ass it's not a good time. We need you here. Reese thought it would be nice to haggle us, with the new shipment, in a not so friendly manner I might add. They knocked Drew unconscious. We need you to handle Reese and set him straight." Adam's pleading voice sounded through the receiver.

"I'm with Clare, right now, what happened to Milligan and DiMarco can't they go?" I asked, looking back through the glass window, seeing Clare's back, as she sat patiently in her chair.

"No, Boss. He's asking to speak directly to you. I don't know what type of shit he's pulling but, he wants you here now. It probably won't even take long, you'll talk things out with him, and you'll be back to Clare in a jiffy, she won't even know that you were gone."

I contemplated it. Adam and Drew needed me, and it probably wouldn't be more than a couple of minutes, tops. I looked back at Clare's figure, biting my lip in thought. She'll probably think I'm still on the phone and by the time I get back, we can continue our date.

I clutched the keys in my pocket, walking in quick strides to my car, "Okay, Adam, I'll be there soon."

* * *

**X**

* * *

**CLARE's POV**

My heart beat erratically in my chest, as I looked down thoughtfully at the small etched lines on the wooden table.

_Come on, Clare. You can do this._

I breathed out, closing my eyes, as I felt the erratic thump against my chest increase.

You know you love him; all you have to do is have the gall to say it.

I wiped the sweat that started on my hairline, at the thought of telling Eli how I feel. It terrified me how my feelings grew for him so fast. It's basically been a whole two months since we met, and I feel like I've known him longer.

For the past weeks we spent every day together, because he would pick me up after school and after my hours at The Pole, no matter how exhausted he would be. We spent hours talking and kissing, and feeling, as in emotionally, but I do have to admit, there was a far share of physical too.

I bit my bottom lip, my foot tapping nervously on the matching wood floor.

I kept this bottled up for so long, I had to tell him. Bianca kept badgering me daily about when I was going to confess my love to him, and although she was mainly joking, I couldn't help but hear her voice ringing in my ears.

"_Why don't you tell him that you are hopelessly in love with him already? Then maybe you'll finally get laid, and boy, wouldn't that do you some good."_

That was something I also contemplated. My virginity and Eli.

There was such a strong magnetic pull between us, and I couldn't help but picture my first time being with no one other than Eli.

Oh, if my mother would hear me now. Wanting to have pre-marital sex, with a criminal none of the less. She would mostly likely drag me to church and make me read the bible until she was positive that God would have forgiven for having such sinful thoughts.

I once too was a well spirited Christian girl, still am if you count just believing in Jesus himself. I don't go to church anymore, and I haven't even picked up a bible in years, but I still considered myself one, and I believe that having sex with Eli would be the right choice.

And hopefully, if I get the courage to, by the time Eli and I get around to frolicking in the sack, it would be called, making love.

I mentally giggled like mad, and blush furiously. How can Eli still make me all flustered and bothered even though he wasn't here with me.

I looked out at the window, wondering where he was. He probably was still on his phone call.

I hummed a quiet tune, trying to pass time and calm my nerves.

I decided that once Eli gets back I'll tell him. Tell him that I love him, and hopefully he would say that he loves me too. At least, I think he does. I already knew that he liked me, but he professed that weeks ago, his feelings must have grown since he hasn't gotten tired of me by now.

I looked down at my watch, seeing it was more than twenty minutes since Eli has been gone.

I waited another ten minutes, before I started getting antsy. Miriam came over, handing me the check, and clearing the few dishes that were left on the table.

"Um, I was wondering if you've seen my, um-"

My what? Lover? Friend? Sexual Frustration Helper? Mobster that captured my heart and made me want to melt in a puddle rainbows and unicorns whenever he's around? Um, for conversation sakes lets go with the simplest term.

"My um, boyfriend? He went outside-

"Oh, baby girl, I'm sorry. He left quite a while ago. He seemed pretty intent on leaving, he ran straight to the parking lot, not even looking back."

I was hung up on her words as she took the dirty dishes away, and scurried off into the kitchen.

Eli wouldn't really leave me here, right? In the middle of practically no where? Surely he would come back.

I fished my pockets to pay the bill, only finding exactly enough to fill the bill and tip.

I sighed, realizing that I left my actual wallet in my bag in Eli's car.

I checked my back pocket for my phone, and rejoiced as i found it to be there.

There were no missed calls or texts, so I just walked to the exit, dialing Eli's number as I tried to find his car in the lot.

The phone ringed out until I reached his voicemail, "Hi, Eli. I-It's um, Clare. I was just calling to know where you were. I mean…I thought you were coming back after the phone call, and we were going to continue, I guess. Um, when you get this, call me back?"

I waited a few more minutes, wondering if I should still wait for him or not, I decided to call again, maybe I'll catch him this time.

Dialing his number, I pressed the phone to my ear.

_Ringgg._

_Ringgg._

_Ringgg._

_Ringgg._

_Ringgg._

_Ringgg._

_Ringgg._

_Hello, you have reached the voicemail box of Elijah Goldsworthy, if you would like to leave a message, wait until after the beep._

"Hey, Eli. It's Clare again. Look, I'm worried. I'm really sure where you are and if you're coming back, but I want to make sure you're alright. Call me soon, please."

I hung up the phone, deciding to call Bianca for a lift home. She answered on the second ring, promising to be here, or well, wherever here is, quickly.

I couldn't help the sinking feeling in my stomach of the thought of him hurt, maybe there was an emergency and something happened. Or maybe he went for a drive and got into a car crash and went into coma. I hope he's not injured. Just the thought of him wounded in the slightest make me hurt.

I guess this was really love.

My sadden expression never faltered once, but I put on a grateful smile once I saw her small red car pull up.

I opened the passenger door, climbing in, "Thank you so much for coming to get me."

She flashed me a smile, pulling out of the parking lot, "No problem, Hun. If you don't mind me asking, what exactly are you doing here by yourself? Binge day?"

I sighed, "I was here with Eli, but he sort of disappeared through half of it."

"What do you mean disappeared? I was just with Drew moments ago, and Adam and Eli were there."

My head whipped around, turning sharply to her, "He's with Adam and Drew?"

She nodded her head curiously at me, "Yeah, they were hanging out when I arrived? Do you want me to drive you there? Or back to your apartment?"

He was hanging out? He left me here, by myself, without in saying goodbye, to hangout. He could have had the decency to tell me that he wanted to leave. Maybe he didn't want to see me. Maybe what I said about him being sweet and caring was too much for him and he probably wanted nothing more from me then someone who can get him off for the time being. God, I was so stupid to think that he actually liked me.

But the sad truth was that he abandoned me on what I thought was our official first date since we supposedly said that we liked each other weeks ago. He's probably laughing up a storm with his companions about the naivety of me.

Crestfallen, I shook my head with a sad small, my voice coming out in a hoarse whisper as I fought back my eyes from brimming with wet unrequited love tears, "C-Can you just drop me off, at my apartment, p-please."

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 9**

* * *

**Please ignore the mistakes, I didn't read this over.**

**Sorry this is a day late! I was supposed to update this last night, but after I updated with STUMBLER (which you guys should check out~Maybell~) I fell asleep, with my laptop on, causing me to lose the file of this because I forgot to save everything. So I rewrote everything, well the jest of everything I can remember, and hope it was not half bad.**

**240 REVIEWS = MONDAY NIGHT UPDATE! (Extra long chapter because I'm sorry this one is late)**

**230 REVIEWS = TUESDAY/WEDNESDAY UPDATE!**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! **

**~RRsabi :-* xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to everyone who favorite/alerted/read!**

**TWITTER: RRsabi**

**TUMBLR: rrsabi . tumblr . com**

_**Based off the song: SHUT IT DOWN by Drake ft. The Dream**_

**Hope you all enjoy reading this!**

**I don't have a beta for this, so if there are any mistakes, please be nice and ignore them! ;P**

* * *

**-SHUT IT DOWN-  
Chapter 10**

"_You feel the hours pass, until you find somethin'__  
__I feel like when she moves – the time doesn't."_

* * *

**ELI's POV**

I clutched the keys in my pocket, walking in quick strides to my car, "Okay, Adam, I'll be there soon."

Once I got into my car, I threw one more glance at the restaurant, and then sped off. Pressing my foot hard on the accelerator, I leaned back into my seat, seeing the streets come and go in a blissful blur. I knew I was driving way over the speed limit, but time was of the essence, and I needed to get this down and done, fast.

My fist gripped tightly on the steering wheel, causing my knuckles to turn an ill shade of white. The fresh smell of sea water filled my nostrils, as I pulled up to the docks. I parked the car, and keyed off my ignition, pulling the gun from the glove compartment. Better safe than sorry, right?

I stepped out of my car, the sound of the waves crashing against the piers drifted eerily in the air. I walked slowly, to where we usually do the exchanges, immediately seeing Drew propped up against a lamp post, his head lolled to the side, groaning impatiently.

I ran up to him, quietly as possible, looking around for any signs of Adam or Reece.

"Drew, what the fuck happened?" I whispered, kneeling next to him.

His blue eyes were closed; a silly grin adorned his face. "Eli! I-I think I, hit my head."

He voice resembled that of a child, high pitched and full of stupidity.

"Okay, okay. Um, I'll be back soon, where's Adam?"I asked, scoping the area.

He groaned, almost falling in the process, "Uh, he's at the last pier, the one with the green moss that looks like a teenage mutant ninja turtle."

He smiled again, mostly for his own amusement. I pointed out the car for him, signaling for him to go inside.

Picking myself off of the concrete, I took quick strides to the last pier.

There were four piers on this side of the docks, each of them about twenty feet away from each other. By the time I reached the third, I could make out the outline of Adam and Reese, standing on the wooded aisle.

Running up to them, I leaned the palm of my hand against my knees, attempting to catch my breath. "Finally Pretty Boss Boy shows up."

I glared at the matured man, him being a full ten years older than I. His greased hair was sleeked to his head, and his murky brown eyes looked sinister. His hand clutched tightly around his gun, and judging by the bulging pockets of his green coat, I could tell that wasn't his only weapon. Behind his figure were seven crates of my Gold.

"What's this all about, Reese? Aren't you missing your soap operas by causing trouble here?" I mocked, walking up to stand next to a spooked Adam.

Reese gritted his teeth, spitting a wad of saliva out of the corner of his mouth. "You better watch that mouth of yours, Goldsworthy, wouldn't want to lose it."

I gave a dry laugh, "I don't scare easily."

He shrugged, eyes flickering to Adam, "But your friend here does."

He lifted his hand up, his gun aimed towards Adam.

"Whoa, Whoa. Can you tell me why you called me here before unleashing weapons?" I asked, stepping slightly infront of Adam, shielding him from being the target. I held up my hands in defense, my seething eyes set at the male in front of me.

"I really like your brand, Goldsworthy." He said, tossing his head back at the crates, emphasizing his statement.

I readied my hand on my revolver, cocking my eyebrow at him, "And you bothered my men and called me down here, just to tell me that."

He spat again, "No. I think it's time that I take over this little company of yours, you're too young to be playing with the big boys."

"I'm twenty-seven years old. And I handled my enterprise fine for the past four years. So, no thank you." I glared at him, my left hand clenching into a fist as the right clung tighter to my gun.

"Listen, I wasn't asking you, I was telling, and since you're having a little trouble accepting the fact, I think it's time for me to get rid of you."

He pointed his gun back up, smirking at me. Out of reflex, I lifted mines too, pulling the trigger.

I watched emotionlessly as his body sunk to the ground, and blood gushed out of the wound from his head. It was an instant kill, and I done this far too many times to feel remorse. All I felt was emptiness, a dark shadow now at the lost life of an enemy.

Adam seemed to go out of his frazzled state when the gun rang out, gripping my bicep tightly, dragging me away from the scene.

"I'll call DiMarco and Milligan to clean this up, and pick up the shipment. Let's get you home." His spoken words went from one ear and out the other. I heard him, but I couldn't to comprehend what he was saying.

I let him drag me away, my face void of any emotions. We passed by the rest of the three piers slowly, until my car came into view. Drew seemed go back to normal state, playing with the radio while nodding his head to music that was in the car.

Adam jogged to the driver's seat, leaving me to take the passenger side. Usually I would protest, but I wasn't in the mood. I effortlessly, opened the door and sat in, waiting patiently for Adam to drive.

Drew tapped my shoulder, and I looked over to him. He grinned, waggling his eyebrows at me, offering an almost full bottle of Gold. I smirked sadly at him, taking the bottle in my hands, swinging it back as my mouth enclosed around the neck. The hard liquor burned down my throat, but it hit the spot I was hoping for.

Taking more swings, and larger gulps, the bottle was mostly finished. I could feel my head clearing and my sullen thoughts were out of the window. I sighed happily, the bitter vodka taste still in my mouth.

"Thanks." I hoarsely said, giving the container back to Drew, seeing him nurse what little was left.

"No problem. Seemed like you needed it. Plus I already had some and it cured my head pain." He grinned, giving his noggin a couple of knocks. His smile never ceased, and I too found myself mirroring his facial feature.

Adam gave us a side glance, "Okay, you two. Enough with the alcohol. I think we're all too young to start attending AA."

Drew chuckled, turning up the music more. The sound blasted through the speakers, drowning out the rest of the conversations. My mind drifted to a hazy fog.

* * *

**X**

* * *

I groaned, mentally cursing at the sun. I tossed my head to the other side of the bed, groaning once more as that action provided me with the most delightful headache. Great, this is how I like to wake up in the mornings.

I covered my eyes with my forearm, my other hand palming my head. I could feel the hair matted to my forehead with sweat and it felt uncomfortably comfortable.

A sigh passed my chapped lips, as I finally fell into relaxation once more.

"Wakey Wakey, Sunshine."

And, so much for relaxation.

Removing the arm that was blissfully draped over my eyes, I slowly leaned up on my elbows, glaring at Adam's smiling figure.

"How many times do I have to tell you, not to wake me up?" I asked, staring incredulously at him.

"Whoa, there, buddy. It was only one time, and that was when Clare was here." He answered, folding his arms over his chest.

It took me awhile to process what he said; my clouded mind pulsing from the headache was slowing down my comprehension.

"Where's Clare?" I asked, kicking off the black sheets from on top of my body. I sat up straight, my feet now placed on the floor. Adam shuffled over to me, handing me a couple of pills. I took them, hoping they would kill my blistering headache.

"What do you mean, where's Clare?" Adam questioned cocking an eyebrow at me.

My mind felt scrambled but all I could remember was Clare.

I had just picked her up from school and decided to surprise her with a date. She seemed thrilled of the idea, and I can still remember her brilliant smile and the way her eyes lit up.

"W-We were on a date, and that's all I can remember." I palmed my head once again, threading my fingers through my hair, and pulling at the dark strands.

Adam scratched his head, "Uh, yeah. You came over to the docks, because Reese was holding us at gunpoint, and you shot him- self defense, and we got Milligan and DiMarco to dispose of the body. Then during the car ride, you practically drowned down a whole bottle of Gold, and after that, well..."

"Well, what?" I impatiently asked.

"Uh, you were a bit…what's the word I'm looking for…" he seemed uncomfortable for a second, stepping a few paces back from me. "…tipsy, so we just drove home. After that, we just hanged around here until you knocked out on the couch. Drew carried you to your room."

Everything seemed to be coming back to me. I can actually visualize everything Adam was saying, the blackened memories that swarmed my mind earlier were now filled. From the car, to the gun, to the drinking, to sleeping.

I was supposed to go back. I was supposed to go back and retrieve Clare, continue our lunch. Fuck, I didn't even tell her I was going to leave.

Wide eyed, I stared up at Adam, "W-What time is it?"

He looked at me curiously, flicking the sleeve of his shirt up, his wrist becoming exposed. "Uh, it's seven-forty in the morning."

_No._

I gripped the sheets, trying my hardest not to scratch my eyes out in guilt.

"I-I left her there."

My voice was in a low whisper, and I was almost positive that Adam wouldn't have heard it, but somehow he did.

"Hey, now, Boss. What are you going on about? I'm guessing, her is referring to Clare, but where did you leave her?"

I looked up at him with saddened eyes, "We were on a date. And you called about the Reese situation, and I thought I could go there and go back before she even noticed."

"Dude, you just left her there? What the fuck?"

"I was intoxicated! You couldn't possible hold me accountable for not remembering."

"Yeah, I can, and I'm sure she will too. The least you could've done was tell her you were leaving." He gave me a disproving look, and motioned his hand to my cell phone that laid on top my black night stand. "Call her see if she's okay."

I nodded, seeing him leave the room silently. Picking up my phone, I quickly turned it on, seeing instantly that I had two missed calls both from Clare. I hesitantly pressed the screen to call my voicemail, wincing once I heard Clare's soothing sweet voice on the other end.

_**You have two unheard messages.**__** First unheard message was at 7:53pm.**_

_"Hi, Eli. I-It's um, Clare. I was just calling to know where you were. I mean…I thought you were coming back after the phone call, and we were going to continue, I guess. Um, when you get this, call me back?"_

_**You have one unheard message. Last unheard message was at 8:39pm.**_

_"Hey, Eli. It's Clare, again. Look, I'm worried. I'm not really sure where you are and if you're coming back, but I want to make sure you're alright. Call me soon, please."_

_**End of all unheard messages.**_

I sighed, rubbing my eyes tiredly. I clicked the end call button on my phone, licking my lips out of nervousness as I scrolled to my contacts. Landing on her name, I smiled sadly at her contact icon.

It was a picture of her, a in the moment picture, the ones where the person doesn't know that the photographer took it. It was sexy and innocent, but held so much raw passion, it was like Clare. It was one of the many times I went to see Clare perform at The Pole. Her back was faced towards the audience, but her head was tilted back, looking sideways, over her shoulder. The robe she wore dropped slightly exposing her bare creamy skin. I loved this picture of her. Although it was about the size of a dime on my phone, it still showed her… everything.

I stood up from my bed, beginning to pace the room as I clicked the green call button. Anxiety filled my veins, holding onto every ring of the phone. My heart beat accelerated, the thumps becoming more pronounced. My bare feet shuffled and my toes curled into the shaggy red rug, the same one Clare was standing in when we first said we liked each other.

"Hello?"

My breath hitched hearing her raspy, sultry voice. It was a bed voice. The ones you only hear when the person was either sleeping or when they're trying to seduce someone. I looked over at my alarm clock, biting my bottom lip seeing how it was early in the morning. She was sleeping.

"C-Clare. It's me, El-

The phone cut off. The everlasting dial tone blared screechingly in my ear. My mouth went agape as I stared down at the phone.

She hung up on me.

I groaned, shuffling towards my bathroom, knowing full and well that this was my fault. So I'll give her space for a few days.

* * *

**X**

* * *

I felt dead.

Absolutely and positively dead.

It's been a full three weeks since I last spoken to Clare. Since she hung up on me. Since I've seen her beautiful smile, and ocean blue orbs.

Remember that pansy stage I was scared to go through? Well you're now looking at the mayor of Pansy City.

Everything I see reminds me of her. Even if it's the weirdest of things.

I was depressed and eating vanilla ice cream. The dark brown vanilla bean flecks reminded me of Clare. How her nose would scrunch up when her laugh filled the air and you can see the tiny, barely there, dark pink freckles that cascaded on the bridge.

I was working more often to fill up my time for the past weeks, and there was this one time I walked by the park. There were a few bushes, and I just stopped and stared at them. They also reminded me of Clare. Bushes grew berries, and Clare's favorite drink was raspberry iced tea, and her hair would smell softly of strawberries, whenever I kissed her neck, the scent would fill my nostrils.

I was flipping through the channels on my TV, searching for a movie to watch. _16 Candles _was showing, and I remember Clare saying that she loved eighties' movies. They were cheesy and full of clichés, and far from true, but they had this magical aspect that these things were possible if you really wanted it to happen. I remember the way I told her that they were basically an era of chick flicks that doomed male generations after that because of the high expectations.

Every being in my body craved for her. Her touch. Her soothing voice. Her smile. Her auburn ringlets. Her full lips.

Oh, how I missed those lips on mine.

My mind and heart hurt, and I just wanted her with me. Over the past three weeks I realized something. That I had really strong feelings for Clare. You can't miss someone so much if it was just a mutual like. I had fallen for her, hard, some might say. I'm not sure if it's love, because, frankly I never experienced it before, but it sure feels like love.

The way she smiles makes me want to smile. And knowing that I caused her to smile makes me want to do anything possible so that feature is stuck on her beautiful face. The way she talked about me, so full of emotion, how she thought I was caring and sweet, I wanted to kiss her and tell her that I love her.

Was this normal? To have such feelings for a girl that three months ago was just a stripper in my eyes. But now she's so much more.

Or she used to be so much more, now she hangs up the phone when I call.

I groaned, frustrated, the lack of Clare was driving me slowly but surely batshit crazy.

I grabbed the cushioned pillow that resided next to me on leather sofa, and chucked it at the wall across the room. My aiming was off by a few and I hit a lamp, causing the object to fall and break into the floor.

"And now he starts throwing and breaking the furniture." Adam teasingly quipped as he and Drew strolled into the room, taking their usual seats, one on either side of me.

"I didn't mean to hit the stupid lamp." I muttered, scowling at the ache in my chest.

Drew through his arm casually over my shoulder. "Boss, you can't keep sulking around here. You're bringing down the mellow vibe we had."

I glanced snidely at him, "I guess we all can't have perfect relationships like you can, Drew."

He smirked, ruffling my already shaggy hair, "…Yeah."

Ignoring him, I focused on what Adam started saying, "This is pathetic, Eli. Why don't you just go over to her apartment and sweep her off her fucking feet. Say sorry, fight, kiss, makeup!"

I rolled my eyes at him, "It's not that simple, Adam."

"Why can't it be? You make life so complicated sometimes. When was the last time you called her? Did you actually try to go over and talk to her? How do you know if she's mad at you or not if you didn't even go try."

"She hangs up the phone on me. That act itself screams, "Fuck off!"" I snapped, biting uselessly on my fingernails.

"Maybe her phone glitched or some shit, and shut off by mistake."

_So, what if it glitched? The cellular device those work both ways. And if she wanted to talk to me, she would call and apologize._

_Apologize for what, Eli?_

_I don't fucking know, I just need someone to blame other than myself. This shit is too complicated, I feel as if I'm on the brink of an ice berg, and it's one more step until I'm over the edge._

"You should go over there right now."

I flicked my sleeve of my gray button down up, checking my watch. "It's almost midnight."

Adam shrugged giving longing looks at the door. "Earlier, when Drew and I took your car-

"You took my car?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

He held up his hands in defense, giving me a grin, "What? Can you blame me? You're car is fucking cool.

"Now, as I was saying. When we took your car, we found a purse in there… and we think it's your perfect excuse to go over there now, because I'll bet money that, that purse belongs to none other than Clare."

I looked over at him skeptically. "And do I just show up at this random hour to drop off her purse?"

"Hey, better late than never. How bout we drop you off at her apartment now."

* * *

**X**

* * *

I can't believe they talked me into doing this. It seemed perfectly rational as they explained it during the car ride, and hey, I got a bit of confidence. But now, as I'm standing infront of her apartment door, holding her black and green purse in one hand and the other preparing to knock, I feel as if I'm going to fucking rob a bank.

_You should be use to this, Goldsworthy. You're a mob boss, not afraid of anything. Stop chickening out, and knock on the only barrier that's separating the two of you._

I smirked, taking an uneasy breath of air, and letting it out through one long sigh. Lifting my hand higher, I balled my fingers into a fist, banging rapidly on the door.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 10**

* * *

**I feel that this chapter was a disappointment. :/ It tells the story of what happened to Eli and next chapter will be some Eclare shizz ;)**

**265 REVIEWS = TOMORROW NIGHT UPDATE! (promise. I won't go to sleep until I upload it.)**

**260 REVIEWS = THURSDAY UPDATE!**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! :D**

**~RRsabi :-* xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you to everyone who favorite/alerted/read!**

**TWITTER: RRsabi**

**TUMBLR: rrsabi . tumblr . com**

_**Based off the song: SHUT IT DOWN by Drake ft. The Dream**_

**Hope you all enjoy reading this!**

**I don't have a beta for this, so if there are any mistakes, please be nice and ignore them! ;P**

* * *

**-SHUT IT DOWN-  
Chapter 11**

"_Hey lady, step into my heart__  
__and put you in the louboutins.__  
__what you want,__  
__what you need,__  
__I can be your everything."_

* * *

**ELI's POV**

My fist continuously pounded harder on the door. With each boisterous knock, my anger rose. The least she could do was answer the door, I could've been taking my last breath out here begging her for help, but to no avail did she answer the door.

I mean, I would surely have the decency to open my door at anytime for her, rain or shine. Does it matter that it is twelve in the morning? I surely don't think so.

My knuckles met the wooden barrier again, making them turn into a blistering color of dark red. Scowling, I rubbed them, switching the purse to my injured hand, so I can use the newly free one to knock.

"Clare! I know you're fucking in there! Answer the goddamed door or so help m-

"Eli?"

* * *

**X**

* * *

**CLARE's POV**

Three weeks. A whole twenty-eight days. Five hundred and four long hours.

It's been exactly three weeks since Eli last tried to contact me.

Ignoring him was the hardest thing I ever had to do. I was just so used to his company.

Is it pathetic to say that I stay awake at night wondering what would happen if Eli never played with my feelings? If he actually liked me back, if he stayed and we continued our date. How everything would have gone if I told him that I was in love with him afterwards. I imagine that he would be with me right now, and that we would be cuddled up on my bed, or in his, after making passionate love for the first time.

But what is a girl in love to do?

I was crushed. He just leaving me there did a major blow to my heart. I mean he probably thought I was so boring and his only way out was to escape the restaurant. And then guilt ate him away the next day so he called, but I didn't want to hear his half ass excuses.

It was time for me to be done with him. I'm nineteen years old, a stripper, freshmen in college, and going through an unrequited love situation, I sure didn't sign up for this life.

I wiped the sweat off my forehead with the back of my hand, smiling gently as I bowed down to pick up my discarded robe.

I threw myself full force at school and work, deciding I have to do everything to occupy my newly free time. But to no avail, I still had thoughts of Eli as I danced at the club. All the hungry stares from the crowd reminded me of how Eli would look at me, with a lust filled hypnotized eyes.

School was no joy ride either. Usually, before, when Eli began picking me up from school, I would tell him about the craziness of my day, and he would listen and comment, and tell me his own stories. For the past weeks I had the urge to call him just to tell him, so I can hear what he thought about this boy in my class that thinks that Stephan Meyer rules all. I would dream, not paying attention to my teachers drowning voice in the front of the auditorium, and think of what Eli would retort to this ludicrous boy. Probably, along lines of 'Clearly, he hasn't read the works of the magnificent Poe' and then send me that smirk that made my knees weak.

Is it sad that for the past three weeks I've been caught day dreaming in my classes about Eli about twenty times?

But just the good thoughts of him lead to my bad ones also. Like how he doesn't like me. I love him to the point that I can't possibly go a day without the thought of him, and knowing that he doesn't even desire the same thoughts about me makes my heart wrench.

It feels like a long gruesome plunge to the chest, and my heart sunk low in my stomach, that it's going to take a while to be back to normal. And every now and then when I think about how much I miss Eli, and wished that he loved me also, the same knife that stabbed at me, twisted, inflicting new pain that lasts longer than the previous.

I tied a knot on my robe, quickly walking to my dressing room. I just wanted to change and go home. I was completely spent, my muscles ached from working overtime, and the emotional distress of my love life was causing me to get a migraine the size of Canada.

I opened my door, slightly disappointed to not see another surprise visit from Eli. I had to quit thinking about him, what's done is done, and it's final. Eli just won't come knocking on my door anytime soon so I can just stop imagining it.

I sighed, walking over to my wardrobe, looking for a change of clothes. The desire of having sweats and a hoodie on my aching skin sounds beautiful. I flicked a couple of hangers around, looking deep in my closet for my normal clothes. They were nowhere in sight.

I must have forgotten to get a new set of clothes when I had no time to go home earlier and get to the club in time.

I groaned, eyeing the flashy dresses in my closet with disinterest. I looked at them all, trying to find one that didn't show too much skin so I won't have to worry about being sexually assaulted on the train ride home. New York City can be one scary place at eleven thirty at night.

I picked up a strapless black dress, It came down to mid thigh, and had way too much cleavage exposed than I would prefer on normal occasions, but it was the only decent dress I had.

I quickly shrugged the dress on, feeling it stick tightly on my skin. Grabbing the lowest heels I can find, I run a shaky hand through my untamed curls, and left the club.

* * *

**X**

* * *

I nearly whimpered when I realized that the elevators in my building weren't working. The thought of having to climb five flights of stairs were tiring enough, in heels none of the less.

Slowly but surely, I trudged myself up the metal obstacles, giving out a quick 'thank you' to God that I made it to my floor in one piece.

I checked my wrist watch seeing it was half past midnight, and I could dream of nothing more than soaking in the bubble bath, and taking a nice slumber until the end of time.

I walked tiredly to my room, passing multiple hallways until I reached my own. There was a loud pounding sound coming illuminating from the entire floor, and as I got closer to my room, the louder it was heard.

Curiously, I walked closer, seeing a black clothed figure hunched over, in front of my door, knocking at it ruthlessly.

"Clare! I know you're fucking in there! Answer the goddamed door or so help m-

I gasped. The voice I imagined and dreamt of continuously, hit my ears and I wanted to break down and cry. It was so beautiful. How I missed the rasp of his voice. God, hearing him now, after so long, all my feelings came rushing back.

"Eli?" I called out, watching his arm pause mid-knock, his head slowly turned to side, his facial features going from aggravated to relax as he saw me.

"C-Clare, I-I, uh, thought you were inside."

My heart wrenched for him, pleading for me to just jump the living daylights out of him. I shook my head of those thought, _stay strong, Clare. Be elusive! Calm, cool, and collected._

"Well, you thought wrong." My voice was short and serious, seeing him was too much for me. I wanted him to hold me, fit me perfectly into his body, as his strong arms cradled me. I couldn't have that. The past few weeks were hell without him, and if I just succumb to my needs I'll be left in more of heartbreak than before. I should just get into my apartment as quickly as possible. "What are you doing here?"

His eyes casted down, the feeling of hurt in his stance was obvious. Stumbling back, as if he was pelted with something, his nervous gaze raked over my figure, something else now flickering in his eyes.

"Did you just come back from a date?"

I stared at him incredulously, seeing his eyes turning a bit angrier.

"I'm not going to lie to you, even if you have no right to know," I breathed out, relishing how his face hardened, "no I didn't just come back from a date."

"So what's got you all prettied up this late at night?"

I blushed, involuntarily I might add, and lowered my gaze. "I forgot to pick up my changing clothes, so I wore one of my outfits for performing to come home- Wait, why am I explaining myself to you? What are you doing here?" I snapped my question at him.

He seemed nervous for once more tonight and I wanted so bad to reach out, and grab his hand in mine, try to soothe him of his worries.

"…Uh, I came to return your purse." He muttered, running his long fingers through his hair. I mentally moaned, my fingers missing the feeling of being threaded through his locks.

"A-And you waited until now to do that?" I couldn't help the slight quiver in my voice.

He stepped closer to me, dropping the purse I didn't realize he was holding to the dingy floor, and grabbed my wrist. I tried to pull it out of his grasp, but his grip only tightened, maneuvering me slightly, so my back was facing the wall.

"Let go, you're hurting me." I whimpered, I was terrified of this close proximity and of his grip. He reluctantly loosened the tightness of his hold, now rubbing soothing circles.

"I never meant to hurt you, Clare."

From the sincere tone in his voice, I could tell he wasn't just talking about the wrist. I looked up at his towering figure, his eyes glistening from the dull hallway light the apartment complex provided.

"I've screwed up so many times in my life, and I don't deserve for you to hear my out, but I want you to listen to me."

He didn't wait for me to respond, and I didn't dare to.

"The night of our late-lunch date, remember I got that phone call? Well, it was Adam, and he and Drew were in trouble, some douche was holding them hostage, and they needed me there. I thought I could go there fix whatever happened, and be back before you even noticed. Things got a little sidetracked, and the guy is now dead. I wasn't thinking straight so I wanted to calm my nerves, and Drew offered me some alcohol. Long story short I got drunk before we practically started the car. In my drunken state, I forgot about our date, and Adam said I just crashed on the couch as soon as I got home."

I wanted to believe him so badly. There was a spark in his eyes that told me that he was telling the truth.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I questioned, finally finding my voice.

He gave me a sad smile, "Well, I tried calling the morning after, but you hanged up on me."

_Oh._

"I-I thought that you got b-bored of me and the easy way out was leaving me t-there."

"Oh, fuck no, Clare. The last thought on my mind was leaving you. These past weeks have been hell without you. I wanted to give you time, so your anger would simmer to confront you. God, I going to sound like a fucking wimp in front you for saying this but, I-, I love you, Clare. It took me a while to realize it, but I fell in love with your everything. From your witty and intelligent personality to your sparkly blue eyes that portray your every emotion. Everything I saw reminded me of you, and I was going completely crazy without seeing, touching, or being with you."

My eyes snapped to his, my mouth turning agape. His other hand cupped my cheek, angling my face more closely to his.

"Y-You love me?"

I couldn't believe my ears. These whole past weeks I have been stressing over the fact that Eli Goldsworthy would never love me, and low and behold, here on my apartment welcome mat, professing his love to me after weeks of torture without him.

"Yes."

"But-, You-, why-, no-, I love you too." I babbled, smiling shyly at him.

Before I knew what was happening, his body crushed over mine, his lips pressing earnestly on my own. Mauling my mouth open, his tongue coaxed mine into a familiar dance that I missed. We both moan from the final surge of electrifying contact, and he pressed me against the wall, hitching my leg onto his hip, kissing the air out of my lungs.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 11**

* * *

**I'm in a bad mood. DirecTV is ruining my whole vibe. How the fuck am I suppose to fangirl over Eclare in season 12 if I can't even see them premiere! :'(**

**300 REVIEWS = TOMMORROW/FRIDAY UPDATE!**

**290 REVIEWS = SATURDAY/SUNDAY UPDATE!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**~RRsabi :-* xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you to everyone who favorite/alerted/read! It's been a pleasure of writing this story, and I would like to say that it was an honor to have so many reviews, favs, and alerts. **

**If you have any song suggestions for me to do next, please don't hesitate to ask! ;)**

* * *

**TWITTER: RRsabi**

**TUMBLR: rrsabi . tumblr . com**

_**Based off the song: SHUT IT DOWN by Drake ft. The Dream**_

**Hope you all enjoy reading this!**

**I don't have a beta for this, so if there are any mistakes, please be nice and ignore them! ;P**

* * *

**-SHUT IT DOWN-  
Chapter 12**

"_Take those fuckin heels off its worth it girl,  
nothing is what I can picture you in.  
So take that fuckin dress off I swear you won't forget me,  
you'll be happy that you let me lay you down down down,  
tryin to lay you down down down.  
You still the baddest girl around round round.  
They notice, they notice.  
Let me lay you down down down,  
tryin to lay you down down down.  
You still the baddest girl around round round,  
they notice, they notice.  
You would shut it..."_

* * *

Clare's eyes fluttered close, her nose and mouth pressed tightly against Eli's. Her mind was in a complete state of bliss, the feeling of his lips on hers, kissing her with so much passion, ignited a flame within her.

She kissed him back trying to muster up to him, her hand smoothing over his chest, to rest upon his shoulders. The gray t-shirt he was wearing raised a little, flashing Clare a spot of his toned stomach.

Eli sucked on her bottom lip, capturing her small moans with his eager mouth. His heart nearly exploded when she returned those three magical words.

_I love you._

He needed and craved to be closer to her, to feel her body make one with his, to hear her scream his name, over and over and over again.

They broke the kiss for the lack of needed oxygen, but they continued their actions. Eli grabbed both of Clare's thighs, hoisting her up more so their centers were pressed tightly against each other. Groaning at the contact of having his hot hard member so close to her clothed pussy, Clare held on tighter to Eli, reaching one hand back to feel for the door knob.

Turning the handle, the door busted open, causing them both to pummel into the room. Without letting her go, Eli kicked the door shut, and guided them both to her messy bed.

He laid her down; licking his lips once he saw her flustered face. Parting her swollen red lips, she cracked her eyes open a bit, staring at him with a lusty gaze.

He nearly shuddered, as she grabbed the neck of his shirt, pulling him on top of her.

Clare kicked off her heels, hearing them faintly crash somewhere against the floor.

* * *

'_take those fucking heels off its worth it girl'_

* * *

He gave her a smile that made her heart melt, and if she were standing, she would most likely have fallen on her knees in front of him.

His forest green eyes showed that he only wants her, right now, and if she couldn't tell from that, his hard cock trapped by his black jeans was a definite sign.

Eli's hands wrapped around her back, pulling her to lay sideways with him, fusing their lips together once more.

His has found the small zipper on the back of her dress, carefully pulling it down. He didn't want to rush things, rush her, but god, it's been so long since he seen her. He wanted her bare, every inch of her exposed, so he can memorize her impeccable beauty.

* * *

'_nothing is what I can picture you in'_

* * *

There were no protests on her side, matter of fact; she pressed her body more closely to his, her hands smoothing down to the hem of his shirt, slowly going underneath.

The cool touch of her finger tips made Eli shiver, his lips kissing its way down her jaw to her neck. Biting on a spot below her ear, Clare squeaked.

"Relax, Clare." He whispered huskily into her ear, sucking on the lobe. She refused to shudder, wanting to be as bold as possible.

Her fingers raked up and down his chest and slightly toned abs.

His fingers found the end of her dress, pulling it down slowly. The trail of his fingers on her thighs left her skin burning.

* * *

'_so take that fucking dress off I swear you won't forget me'_

* * *

Licking her suddenly dry lips, she watched him stand up with her dress, throwing it elsewhere. Lying there, in just only small black lacy panties, he knew, without a doubt in his mind that she was the most beautiful thing he ever laid his eyes on.

Quickly, he stripped of his shirt, and unbuttoned his jeans, watching her proudly as her eyes glazed over at the size of the tent in his boxers.

Eli slowly crawls on top of her, his eyes dark and heavy, never breaking contact from Clare's. She feels weak, she'll succumb to anything he asks for, she'll beg for him to continue, to never leave her, plead him to make the bubble boiling within her burst.

* * *

'_you'll be happy that you let me lay you down down down'_

* * *

He leans down and brushes his lips slowly onto hers, giving her a gentle kiss. His kisses continue down her jugular, to her collar bones, then to his destination.

He growled, her back arching as his dark locks tickle the inner side of her breast, his chin sliding down the valley. She can feel his breath on her skin, and it makes her heart beat more erratically in her chest.

He turns his head to the side, his ear pressed against her chest, hearing the loud thumps. He smirks at its fast pace, before his eyes catch hold of her protruding pink nipples. The hard little nubs looked soft and tender, and Eli wanted nothing more than to enclose his mouth around one and suck on it until she screamed his name.

He kissed the skin where her heart was, and then latched his mouth onto the little eraser sized bud, relishing in the way she panted his name.

"Oh, Eli…" she softly cried out, her hands resting above her heads, gripping onto the pillow.

He switches giving the same treatment to the other breast, as his hand slithers down her body, parting her thighs, and running a finger up her clothed slit. His kisses go down further on her body until he is level with her hip bone, sucking and biting on it.

"You're so perfect." He whispers, a small smile faint on his lips.

She shudders, craving the rasp in his voice. She craves everything about him, his touch, his voice, his presence, his gaze, the way he makes her feel things without even touching her.

Her wetness practically already drowned the cloth. He teases her, watching the way her head thrashes around as he middle finger parts her folds and eases the panty in between the crease, pulling the elastic so it rubs tightly against her swollen clit.

"A-Ah, oh my god, E-Eli." She breathes out, her hips bucking.

He rubs his hips down onto the bed, trying to ease the ache of his pulsing dick, the effects of watching her squirm for him.

He sits up, and with one fast pull, he rips the panties from her body, leaving her completely bare to his eyes.

He whispers softly to her, "Open your eyes."

She hesitates for a second before following to his command, knowing that she would always listen to him.

He's triumphant when he connects with her half lidded gaze, and he slowly shrugs out of his boxers. His not member is frees, and she drowns in the desire of wanting him, just by looking at him.

She knows she's ready. She's been ready long before three weeks ago. And seeing him fully naked for the first time like this, makes her heart beat fast, knowing that she'll finally and fully be his.

He grabs hold of his stiff cock, stroking it softly. She sits up wanting to make him feel good, but he gives her a stern look, a dangerous look, that makes her pool between her thighs.

_God,_ she had never felt like this before. Only Eli can make her become an obedient partner, wanting to do anything he wishes to please him.

Licking her lips, she eyes his hard member hungrily, and wants so badly to reach out and replace his hand with her own.

She's just lying there, naked on the bed, watching him watch her as he strokes himself.

She couldn't possibly more turned on then this, and they both knew it. She can feel the sheets under her bottom soak with her juices.

His eyes rake down her body, growling as he sees the glisten of her juices dripping from her bare pussy. Walking closer to her, he reaches out, spreads her thighs with his free hand, and runs his finger up her slit.

Her hips buck to his hand, and he smirks, going slowly up and down her slit, coating his single finger heavily with her wetness. His hand is still working on his cock, becoming even harder when he begins to hear her whimpers.

His thumb brushes light against her stiff clit before he removes his hand entirely. The whine of protest she was about to make got caught in her throat, as she watches him lick and suck the finger that was coated with her, making sure to never break eye contact.

Clare can't stand it anymore; she shoots straight up from the bed, pouncing on him. His fast reflexes act up, and he lets go of his erection and catches her.

Her mouth fuses with his, their heads bang together, but neither of the parties care. Far too driven with lust to give up to meaningless pain.

They both fall onto the bed, Eli settling between her parting legs, his hot member ghosting along her folds. She pushes her hips down, wanting him to get the message that she wants him, all of him.

* * *

'_tryin to lay you down down down'_

* * *

He groans, shutting his eyes tightly. "C-Clare, are you sure you want to do this? I-I mean we don't have to, we can wait."

She smiles at his caring tone, and the genuine glint in his eyes. She gently presses her lips to his, giving him a passionate kiss. Her hand slid up to hold his face, her right hand sweeping the dark brown bangs out of his eyes, as the left cupped his cheek. "Eli, you're the right guy for me. I want to."

He closed his eyes breathing heavily. She took that as her motive, and began canting her hips up, trying to slip him inside her. She knew it would her, being her first time and all, but she wanted him so much, she loves him, wanting him to be her first and only.

His hands stilled her hips once more, finally opening back up his eyes, "Clare, what if you regret it? I don't even have a condom with me; we can't possibly do this unprotected. I mean, I love you and all, and maybe someday we can have a little mini carbon copy of either you or me, preferably you because I love your pretty blue eyes and your button nose-

Clare groaned, slamming her head on the mattress, "Eli, my first time is supposed to be romantic and sappy, not with you babbling about condoms." Clare grinned slightly as a pink tint went to Eli's cheeks. "I've been on the pill for awhile. And you ruined the mood, so we can just stop, and hold off everything."

Eli gaped at her, moving his hips, his extremely hard dick teasing her still wet entrance, "We will definitely not stop. And why have you been on the pill? Were you seeing someone else and wanted to have sex with them, are you even still a vir-

"Yes, I'm still a virgin. Jesus, Eli, we haven't seen each other for three weeks and you think I would just move on to some other guy? When I told you I love you did you think I was lying? I meant it, Eli. And I've been on the pill since high school, for precautions."

Eli's lips thinned, a flush coming back on his cheeks, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. Thinking about you with someone else, it just…I don't like thinking about it."

* * *

'_you still the baddest girl around round round,__  
__they notice, they notice'_

* * *

Clare giggled and rolled her eyes, "You can get off me now, because you don't seem like you're going to finish what you started. God, I was really hoping for this to be quiet and romantic, like in the movies when the guy and girl can just get that vibe that they know each other is ready and he just slips into he-

Eli pushed into her, causing Clare to stop her rant. She stared wide eyed at him, her lips parting in surprise, and then she looked down at their barely conjoined bodies.

Nuzzling her neck, he whispered huskily in her ear, "You're so fucking tight and I only got my head in you."

Clare whimpered, feeling her walls stretch around him. It was uncomfortable and stung but she felt so connected with him.

* * *

'_let me lay you down down down,__  
__tryin to lay you down down down'_

* * *

Eli pulled his hips back, moving slowly in. He felt a small barrier and looked up at her, kissing her cheek softly, "I love you."

His fingers sought out hers, bring their intertwined hands above her head, causing her chest to arch into his. Their noses brushed lightly together, as their eyes held contact, Eli's lips enclosing over hers, as he pushed his cock all the way in her, breaking her hymen.

If it wasn't for his lips sealed around hers, her chocked scream would have been heard in the entire apartment complex. His own heart ache at the sight of her tears, wishing he was the one with the pain instead of hers.

He halted all his movements, trying to get her to adjust for his size. She smiled sadly as she felt him press kisses along her cheeks to catch her tears.

She was so wet and warm around him. He wanted nothing more than to move inside her, to have her tremble, in pleasure not pain, underneath him.

She whispered so lowly, that if he wasn't pressed so close to her, she wouldn't have heard, "P-please, move now."

* * *

'_you still the baddest girl around round round__  
__they notice, they notice'_

* * *

He nodded, kissing the base of her neck, as he slowly pulled out, then thrusted back in.

Her body shuddered, her face contorting with pleasure, of finally being whole with him.

She will be forever his.

"Oh, Clare, you're so tight." He groaned once again, sucking on her neck.

Eli found a steady pace, wanting to go as slow as possible for her. He didn't want to cause her any more pain than he already clearly has.

She had given him something that she never wanted any past man have. If it was possible, he was treasuring this moment more than she was.

She lifted her hips up to meet his fulfilling thrust. He leveled himself to that his mouth was pressed against her ear, so that she heard everyone of his pants and deeps intakes of breaths.

She whimpered taking her hands out if his to go along his back, scratching up and down.

The burning sensation in the pit of her stomach was building, the intense feeling of an orgasm slowly approaching.

Purring softly she said, "F-Faster, Eli."

Eli growled, animalistic like, his hands hooking onto the headboard behind her, his cock pummeling in and out of her pussy faster. Clare wrapped her legs around his waist, the newly formed angle causing him to hit a blissful spot inside her.

"O-Oh, god."

"Fuck," Eli swore, pounding faster into her. Sweat trickled down his hair line but he was too motivated to notice. Just the feel of her tightly wrapped around him was causing him to go into frenzy.

Clare's nails dug into his back, surely leave scratch marks, as her head lolled back against the squeaking mattress. The bed continuously hit the wall behind; the noise only fueled their thrusts.

"Oh, god-d, Eli. It feels so –good."

His hips jerked against hers harder, her moans and pants turning him on.

"Do you like that Clare? When my big cock slides all the way in your tight pussy?" He had no idea where the thought of talking dirty to her came from, but he knew once he said it, it was a good choice.

Clare moaned louder than he ever heard her. Biting her bottom lip to drown out her loud sounds.

Liking her reaction, he continued, "Because I love it. Your wet pussy feels amazing around my cock."

Their skin felt like it was blazing. Like no one can touch them. They were invincible once together. Like Eli and Clare were the only two that mattered.

Clare hips constantly rose to meet his, both of them moaning. Grabbing the base of his neck, she pulled his head down, pressing their lips together.

Her tongue swiped across his bottom lip, and Eli gave her entrance immediately.

They both knew they were going to be over the edge soon, and Eli wanted to make sure that she came before him. With one hand still holding himself up on the headboard, he reach down, his thumb finding her clit like a magnet, rubbing hard on the bundle of nerves, giving her more satisfaction than ever before.

Clare cried out his name, her eyes could barely be kept open. She bit down on his lip, her back arching straight off the bed, her stomach clenching as the bubble that was boiling earlier came undone, bursting into a billion pleasurable pieces.

Feeling her pulsating pussy around his cock drove Eli over the edge. His thrust became more erratic, a string of curses emitting from his mouth. "Oh, fuck, Clare. Shit, I-, Fuck, fuck, fuck, I'm about to- shit."

His quick pace never ceased, wanting to ride out both of their orgasms. He could feel his cum shooting into her steaming pussy, but she was on the pill, and he didn't really give a fuck right now, because she felt so good.

Eli slowed down, stilling himself. They were both breathing harshly, and coming down from their high.

He pulled out of her, watching her wince uncomfortably, and situated himself to her side, tentively wrapping his arm around her waist.

"That was, -incredible."

"You're welcome." He smugly responded, smirking at her when she rolled her eyes.

"You were never the romantic, were you, Goldsworthy?" she asked, ignoring the awkward ache between her thighs, and cuddled closer to him, her head in the crook of his neck.

He pulled the white cotton blanket over their bodies, "I don't need romance skills when I have a cock the size o-

"Do not finish that sentence; you're going to ruin the moment."

He chuckled at her, kissing her forehead lightly, "I love you, do you know that?"

Clare looked up so her eyes were connected. "Yeah, but I love hearing it. I love you too."

Eli smiled down at her, that one genuine smile that he reserved only for her.

* * *

'_You would shut it...'_

* * *

It didn't matter that they were both completely different people. That she was a stripper or that he was a mob boss. It didn't matter that he was twenty seven and she was nineteen. It didn't matter that tonight was the night that they first said their 'I love you's' or that they finally became one. All that matter was them, and who they were with each other.

Clare became Eli the first time she walked on that stage. From the first sway of her hips and the twinkle in her blue eyes, she shut his heart down.

* * *

**END OF SHUT IT DOWN**

* * *

**Did you guys like the ending! It's been so great writing for you and I'm so happy that all of you liked the story; it meant so much to me!**

**If you have any song suggestions for me to do next, please don't hesitate to ask! ;)**

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing and sticking with this story til' the end! I love you!**

**~RRsabi :-* xoxo**


End file.
